The collector
by lizzabet
Summary: Criminal Minds and Desperate Housewives crossover. Morgan and Prentiss are sent undercover as a married couple living on Wisteria Lane. Housewives keeps disappearing in Fairview and every time the killer sends a photo of the women with their mouths sewn shut. Now Emily has to spend time with the other housewives to find the killer...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I promised myselves not to start another story before finishing the others but I just got so excited to write a crossover! **

**This is a Criminal Minds and Desperate Housewives story. It's set in the first season of DH when Rex is still alive and CM is set when JJ isn't a profiler. I usually write CM fanfictions so most of the story will probably be from their POV but I thought it would be fun to explore the meeting with all the crazy characters from DH. And there were no Crossovers between these to when I wanted to read one so I decided to do one myself:D**

**And this one is short but the others will probably be longer.**

**Anyway. Enjoy the first chapter of my new story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

In the little neighborhood of Wisteria Lane there is such a thing as collectors. There are those children like Porter and Preston Scavo who collects worms keeping them in a grey box under their bed. Mrs. McCluskey has an old coin collection that her husband left behind when he passed away. Ida Greenberg, the oldest one on the street, collects stamps and Ava Brown has an old collection of porcelain dolls which has gone from generation to generation in her family and has now ended up in Ava's hands. Yes, on Wisteria Lane many people, old and young have hobbies of collecting things. These hobbies can make even the rainiest day seem more fun especially for the Scavo boys whose hobby happen to appear on these days. You can always sit at home and sort through your collection, see if anything is out of place or too damaged to keep. The people here are proud of their collections. Much to everyone else's disliking. Lynette Scavo hates finding worms in the bathtub or the sink and Ida Greenberg's cat thinks that she is spending too much time with her stamps when she should cuddle with the cat instead. Ava's husband has nightmares about the dolls in the living room, but he doesn't want to take away the only thing that keeps her busy during day when he's at work. Yes, there are many known collectors on Wisteria Lane, but there are also those with a dark secret hidden from all the neighbors, who collects something that nobody else would have even thought about collecting. And this person spends his time finding the perfect piece to go with the collection and he enjoys watching the life drain out of their eyes.

* * *

><p>Emily Prentiss woke up from her phone ringing. She picked it up without looking at the caller ID hearing JJ's voice. Another case had come up and apparently it was pretty bad which meant that she didn't get to finish her last two hours of sleep. Then the second phone rang, but the person on the other side of the bed did nothing to get it. He was definitely not done sleeping, but who could blame him. It had gotten quite late last night and they had only slept three hours. When the phone stopped ringing only to start again seconds later Emily threw a pillow on the sleeping form beside her.<p>

"Morgan, come on. I can't stand that ringtone. Just pick up already." She said and was met by a tired groan.

"She's already called you, why does she have to call me too?"

"Since you're at your place and I'm at my place according to her it only seems logical to call us both." Emily said laughing.

"Oh, right."

Morgan forced himself to sit up and grabbed his phone meeting the same voice as Emily did a few minutes ago. He sighed loudly as he got up to gather his clothes while Emily got into the shower. They had been seeing each other for a couple of months now and spent almost every night together, except when they were away on cases. The team didn't know and they liked to keep it that way so that nothing would change with the work routines. They always stayed objective during cases and didn't get too personally involved when the other was in some kind of danger. Hotch would probably never pair them together if he knew about their feelings for each other, but the truth was that they worked best with each other. They could always have each other's back and it was easier to hide their affection for each other if they were alone. Not that they wasn't good at hiding the relationship from the others because they were, but it was nice to be able to hold each other's hands to calm each other or even give each other an occasionally hug. And by the time the team did find out they would've already seen that their relationship didn't affect their work.

It took only ten minutes for Emily to shower and get dressed and Morgan was just as fast and ten minutes after Morgan was done they were heading out the front door each with a coffee in their hand. They drove in separate cars not to raise any suspicion, but they didn't really care that they happened to arrive at the same time since they both lived 15 minutes from Quantico. They met Reid in the garage, who also had gotten himself some coffee for the ride, and the three of them headed up the elevator to meet the others in the conference room. When everyone was seated JJ begun.

"Three women have disappeared in Fairview, Virginia. Winona Sanders, 35, Rachel Barron, 41, and the most recently Ava Brown, 38. With each kidnapping the kidnapper sent a photo of the woman. He calls himself the collector, but the Fairview police have no leads so far and they've requested our help."

On the TV-screen behind JJ were now the three pictures of the women which the kidnapper had sent. All of them were naked hanging from the roof with their mouths sewn together, but you could tell that two of them were alive by the life shown in their eyes.

"Okay, wheels up in 30." Hotch announced and they all left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN There you have it. Decided to put Morgan and Prentiss together in the very beginning this time so I don't have to work myself into a relationship:P**

**Please review and let me know if I should continue. I don't know how many actually watches both shows^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So another chapter for you folks! Thanks everyone who reviewed on my first chapter. This is where they arrive to Fairview!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Fairview's police station was small with only one interrogation room and a big room where everyone's desk was. They had prepared a whiteboard for the team to use and it was clear by how everyone was acting that this was the biggest thing to happen in their careers. They looked at the team like they were gods.

A brunette police officer who called himself Chuck Vance greeted their arrival and a chubby, bald officer who introduced himself as detective Murphy, Vance's partner, stood beside him to shake everybody's hand. Both men showed them to the whiteboard so that the team could set up their things. It wasn't really necessary for them to lead the way since you could see the board with the note saying 'for the BAU only' across the room. The next thing that would've been expected would be a big cake for them to bring in and maybe people with the job to feed them grapes and follow them around with a fan. But no such things appeared.

"Reid, you do the geographical profile? I, JJ and Rossi will go talk to the neighbors and the families."

"I and Prentiss can stay and work on victimology." Morgan offered.

"Yes, you do that. And include the detectives here. Maybe they have some insight in the case."

Emily sighed when she looked at the two detectives whose faces lit up when hearing that they got to help out. This was definitely going to be a long day. At least she got to spend it with Morgan.

Everybody left and the two of them, plus the detectives got to work. They called Garcia so that she could do a full background check on the women and they all said the same. The women were all unemployed and had a husband. The age and appearance changed so the only thing this Unsub went on was the fact that they were housewives.

Morgan caught the two detectives staring down Emily's cleavage plenty of times and he just wanted to go up and kiss her to show everyone that she was not single, but that would have been a pretty stupid thing to do since they had decided to keep it a secret for now.

Emily noticed too that their eyes were a little far down sometimes and she felt really uncomfortable to be near them. She went up to Morgan after detective Chubby had asked if she wanted to accompany them both on lunch, or dinner if that suited her better.

"Please tell me you're hungry." she almost pleaded with Morgan who chuckled at the sound of desperation in her voice.

"Are you not having fun?"

"I can't get their eyes up. Remind me to wear a turtleneck for the rest of the week."

"I will. And I am very much hungry. We've come far and we deserve food."

Emily chuckled and went to get her coat.

"Hey Reid, you want to join us for lunch?"

"No, thanks. You two go ahead."

"Okay. We'll bring you something, though." Emily said smiling at the other agent and thanked god that he decline because Emily wanted to spend some time with Morgan and only asked Reid so that he wouldn't be left alone with those morons. They, however, looked sad that she had decided to go to lunch with her hunk for a colleague, but nothing in her wanted to invite them to come along.

They found a burger place right outside of town where they decided to eat. It wasn't big and not a lot to choose from, but it was the best Fairview had to offer. They ordered a burger each and got them after only 5 minutes.

"So, the chubby and brunette wanted me to come to lunch or dinner with them." Emily said after taking a bite of her burger.

"Yeah, what did you say?" Morgan said laughing.

"Well, no… But I wonder how that would have ended. I'm all for threesomes, but..." she paused when Morgan coughed up his coke he'd been drinking.

"You are for threesomes?" he echoed her words. "Why haven't I heard about this before?"  
>Emily smiled at her boyfriend.<p>

"I knew you would react." she said and winked.

"You tease!" Morgan said chuckling.

* * *

><p>Rossi, JJ and Hotch arrived back to the police station at the same time as Morgan and Emily. They had brought food for everyone, except for themselves who already had eaten. They also told them that the reason for taking this lunch was because the detectives couldn't keep their eyes in check and was hitting on Emily which only seemed to amuse the rest. Luckily when they arrived back the two detectives had decided to get something to eat so Emily didn't have to worry about them anymore. They stood around the whiteboard where Reid had put the geographical profile and where the pictures of the girls were. One of the girls had lived on Wisteria lane, one on Brooks Lane and the last on Swiper lane. The three streets lay right next to each other. Hotch and Rossi had talked to a couple of people on the streets, but they hadn't seen anything. Not even the husbands had noticed any strange men or something out of the ordinary. The fact that he was targeting housewives also told them that the guy could've just as easily just seen the women on the street. In this town every other woman was a housewife and since it was a pretty small town the guy could be anybody.<p>

"He obviously sees the women as objects." Morgan stated.

"An object you can collect... He sews their mouth to keep them from talking or screaming because objects can't make any sounds." Emily continued.

"But why housewives?" Rossi asked.

"Maybe because they live of their husbands. It's the husbands who bring in the money. Perhaps he doesn't like that." JJ suggested.

In other words, this was an Unsub they were not going to like. Not that they ever liked them, but this was just another sadistic creep to add to their list. So far it looked like the Unsub didn't kill and got rid of the women since they had gotten several pictures, but never found a body. The profile they'd worked out told them that he collected the women, removed their clothes and then sewed their mouths shut which indicated that they would probably starve, or even freeze, to death. There was still a possibility that most of them were still alive.

They got interrupted with their discussion when the two detectives entered the room. Emily immediately got uncomfortable when detective Chubby went to stand too close to her by a desk and listen as the profile was delivered. Somehow these detectives gave her some bad vibes. Morgan watched her with an amused look as he saw Emily's change in demeanor from the confident woman to the more crouched with arms trying to shield her body to keep him from looking right down her cleavage. Morgan would have helped his girlfriend, without being an obvious protecting boyfriend, if it wouldn't have so amusing to watch. Chubby would talk to her and she would roll her eyes or just brush him off. The whole scene in front of him made it hard to concentrate on Rossi and Hotch who was giving the profile to Fairview's police department. It was clear that Emily's intentions were to listen, but the man beside her was doing all in his power to distract her. It was also clear that he was going to get it later, when they were alone, for not helping her out. This he could tell by the murderous looks she was sending him.

Emily let out a sigh of relief when Hotch finally told them that they could continue looking for leads. Fairview was a pretty small town so first they asked the detectives if they knew or had heard of anyone fitting the profile. When that came down negative they went on and looked through all their records to see if there had been anyone arrested and released that would possibly fit the profile, but there were none. Reid and Emily studied the photos more thoroughly to see if they could tell them where they were held. The place looked cold since one of the women's lips had started to turn blue and they all had goose bumps. The wall behind them was grey, concrete more exactly, and the floors too. Either they were held in a basement of some kind or a warehouse. They were hanging from a hook in the roof and only touched the floor with their tiptoes. That's when they called Garcia to have her look up warehouses in Fairview because they had agreed on that the women still were in town. In Fairview there were a total of three warehouses spread out and they decided to split up to check them all out, because this was the only lead they had at the moment. Later if that lead would turn up empty they would have much more trouble with finding the right basement to search. They divided in following teams: Reid, Rossi and detective Chubby went to a warehouse owned by Jasper Phillips, a retired doctor who lived alone in a big house. Morgan, Emily and a detective Heredia whom they'd barely talked to went to a warehouse owned by Gary Marshall, the local pharmacist. Hotch, JJ and detective Vance went together for the third one which was owned by Bob Sanders, a working real estate agent. So the different teams got into a SUV each and drove off in the hopes of finding the girls and ending the case on the first day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay so, I really don't like detective Chuck Vance and Murphy in DH and that's why I made them weird:P (For those who don't watch DH the three detectives, Vance, Murphy and Herida, are all characters in the latest season). **

**Next in this fic: Morgan and Emily(still don't know why I adress to him by his last name and her by her first) will go undercover and meet the first couple of housewives on Wisteria Lane:)**

**And this chapter might have seemed rushed, but only because I want them to go undercover soon:)**

**Review and let me know what you think:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for this very short chapter, but I promise you that they will get longer:) In this chapter we will meet the first housewife:)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The next day arrived after a well-deserved five hours of sleep. Yesterday's search through the warehouse's had unfortunately given them nothing and they were running out of leads. That's why Hotch needed someone to go undercover and the two chosen ones were Morgan and Emily, mostly because they were the only ones who hadn't gone out questioning people. If Hotch only would've known about their relationship he probably wouldn't have paired them together for this. They wouldn't have problem with showing affection, though and they would make a very believable couple.

This day Emily had actually decided to wear a turtleneck, but they made her change to make her more appealing and feminine. There was no secret that Emily had that whole masculinity written all over her and the Unsub would most likely go for the more feminine type. They settled for a pair of really tight skinny jeans and a v-necked, red tank top that showed just enough cleavage. That would definitely get the man's attention; it certainly got every single police detective's attention. Morgan also shot her a knowing look.

"I will enjoy being married to you if you'll look that hot every day." He said with a wink.

"Shut up!" Emily said and hit him playfully on his arm.

To the rest of the team it would just look like an everyday flirting, but it was always more than that. It was a good thing that they actually could get away with all that flirting without anyone thinking anything more about it. The only ones who did think outside that box were detective Murphy and Vance. They watched Emily with hunger in their eyes, but they looked at that dark skinned agent with disgust. Both of them could see that he was banging the female agent and neither of them liked it. They couldn't remember the last time they'd had a beautiful woman in their arms. Hell, when had been the last time they'd had any woman at all? And brunettes were just their type, or else they could have just as easily settled for the blonde chick, but she was also married and wouldn't give in to their flirting. There was one thing Vance couldn't handle and that was rejection. She would just have to go out on dinner with them during her stay there. The only bad thing was that she was going to spend every single second with that nigger.

The two detectives' chose this moment to approach the group of profilers to listen in more closely on what was going to happen the following days. They were explaining how they would bug the place with video cameras and both of them would wear their microphone on them at all times. Morgan and Emily glanced at each other hating the idea of them not being able to kiss and talk about anything that would raise suspicion from the team regarding their relationship. But they understood that the undercover operation would probably work best if the rest of the team could listen in on everything that was being said.

Garcia went over their different identities which they had to repeat several times to get it right. Emily was Samantha Coldbridge, 39 years old. She's a housewife and she enjoyed running, painting and cooking. Morgan was Lucas Coldbridge, 40 years old. He's a lawyer and spent a lot of time at work. The couple has been married for seven years and they've been trying to get pregnant for a few months now.

They also rehearsed the story about how they met, how he proposed and what the wedding was like just so they would answer the same thing if anyone asked them, which was bound to happen since housewives apparently loved talking about those kinds of stuff. When they knew it all they got into a black SUV and drove off.

* * *

><p>Morgan and Emily arrived at their new home in a red sedan later that afternoon. The house was a big yellow house with a white fence surrounding the garden, just like the all American dream house. It was completely furnished inside, but they had brought a couple of boxes with their own things to make it look more believable and more homelike. So now they had to unpack the ten boxes standing in the living room before they could start really digging into people's lives.<p>

When emptying the third box which contained all the movies there was a knock on the door. They looked at each other and by reflex Morgan took out his gun in case it was the Unsub or some other kind of danger. Neither of them was expecting anyone. Emily decided to open the door while Morgan was ready with the gun. On the other side of the door she was met by a smiling redheaded woman with her husband and two children. The children looked a bit uncomfortable by being there and she could see that the man was doing his best to keep his smile on the same level as the woman. The woman was dressed properly and her hair was weirdly still. Not a single strand of hair was out of place and it seemed to move with her head. In her hands she held a basket filled with muffins that smelled absolutely delicious.

"Hello, dear." the woman began keeping up her smile. "My name is Bree Van De Kamp and I live across the street. This is my husband Rex and our children Danielle and Andrew."

"Hi, I'm Samantha Coldbridge and this is my husband Lucas." Emily said and Derek, who had now tucked his gun away, went up to them and put his arm around Emily's shoulders.

"We just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood and give you these homemade muffins as a housewarming present."

"Oh, thank you. You really didn't have to." Emily said as she accepted the basket from the woman.

"Nonsense. It was my pleasure, really." the woman said. "I expect to have the basket back when you're done with it. Good bye."

"Good bye." Emily said biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing.

Emily closed the door and they waited a couple of minutes before bursting out in laughter.

"She actually asked for the basket back." Morgan said in between laughs.

"Yes, and did you see her hair? It was glued to her head like a robot."

"Her whole appearance was like a robot. And poor kids, they looked so miserable. Something tells me that she made her whole family come over here."

They knew they shouldn't be laughing at another person like that, but it was too funny and besides, she wasn't there to hear it. They only remembered that the entire team was listening in when their laughter stopped, but if Morgan and Emily knew their team they would also have been laughing at them. If every neighbor was like the redhead they would definitely have fun being undercover.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, you know how well Chuck Vance handle rejection when you think about how well that went with Bree for those of you who watch Desperate Housewives:) **

**If I haven't mentioned it: this story takes place in the first season of DH... And in the next chapter we will probably meet Susan and maybe one more:) Who do you want in the next chapter?  
><strong>

**Anyway, please review and let me know if I'm doing good or not:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Another getting to know the neighbors chapter... The crime stuff will be brought into the story soon again:)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

They had actually eaten all the muffins, but decided to wait until the morning after to return the basket so that the woman wouldn't think they were strange eating ten muffins during that single hour. They were just too good and the unpacking made you want more. When they were done unpacking they sat down on the sofa with a lap top placed in Morgan's lap. It was time to look into what kind of people were living in the neighborhood. The first one on the list was Lynette and Tom Scavo, living in the house next to theirs with four kids, Parker, Porter, Preston and Penny. Nothing suspicious about the couple. Next one was Susan Mayer. Single mom, living with her teenage daughter, Julie. Divorced from a Karl Mayer. There was nothing off about this either. Then there was Gabrielle and Carlos Solis. No children and nothing that would indicate that they were the Unsubs. Bree and Rex Van de Kamp, whom they'd met an hour ago. They wouldn't put it past that Rex guy to have some weird collection if you thought about how he must feel living with that woman. The next one was Edie Britt, a real estate agent and then there was Mike Delfino, a plumber. They also found a criminal record on him for killing a cop. The next guy though was a little more suspicious. He had a stressor and was currently living alone.

"This Paul Young, his wife shot herself a couple of weeks ago, soon before the women started to disappear. Could be a stressor." Morgan said.

"We'll have to keep an eye on him."

They continued going through every neighbor and found two more guys to keep an eye on. Emily was just about to take a glass of water when she spotted a car driving into the driveway opposite their house. She recognized the man from their background checking as a Carlos Solis. The woman who was married to him greeted him in her silk robe in the doorway with a kiss. Emily smiled to herself at the sight of the couple in love, but the smile turned into laughter as a much younger man jumped out of a window, clothes in hand and nothing on him. Emily laughed as the man struggled to get his shirt on and he fetched a scissor to cut the hedge just in time to show himself in working position in front of the husband. Morgan heard her laughter and hurried into the kitchen to see what the fuzz was all about.

"I think I just witnessed an affair almost being discovered by the wife's husband."

"Seriously?" Morgan asked with a grin.

"Jup, naked guy jumped out of the window when Carlos Solis returned home."  
>Morgan couldn't help but to join the laughter.<p>

"What is with this neighborhood? We're the only normal ones?"

Emily glanced at Morgan and thought for a while before nodding her head.

"Jup, seems like it."

* * *

><p>It had been decided that Emily's task was to befriend the other housewives on the street since their Unsub targeted them and must have watched them. That's why she decided to go out running this morning to see if there was someone to talk to. Soon she spotted a brunette woman painting her garage. She was standing on a ladder with a bucket of white color next to her as Emily approached.<p>

"Hey there!" she said making the woman turn around.

This woman was wearing sweats and a tank top perfect to paint in. It was a good thing she chose those clothes since it already had a lot of white on them and so did her face and hair.

"Oh, hey." she said pausing a couple of seconds before continuing. "And you are...?

"Right, I'm Samantha. I moved into that white house over there yesterday." Emily said and the woman smiled as she descended the ladder leaving the paint bucket still on top.

"I would have shaken your hand, but I don't want to risk you getting some white on you." she said and showed Emily a white hand. "I'm Susan by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Susan."

"Likewise. What brings you to this part of the town?"

This was a question Emily had been expected and they had many times rehearsed their back-story.

"My husband got a job as a lawyer here."

"Oh, and you do?"

"I'm between jobs. Or unemployed as you call it today."

The woman laughed and went to lean on the ladder where she had placed the paint bucket. Emily saw it before it happened but stood frozen as the paint bucket fell on her head making her hair, face and clothes all white and her head hurt.

"Oh god, I'm so, so sorry. How's your head?" Susan said embarrassed.

"It's... alright." Emily said with paint dripping down her hair and face forcing a smile.

"Can I at least a towel? Maybe some bandage. You might get a concussion from the bucket." she asked starting to walk towards her front door.

"No, no there's no need to. I'm just gonna go home and take a shower. I'm sure my head is fine." Emily said walking down the street to her place with the woman yelling another apology to her.

And to think that the woman hadn't been wanting to shake her hand because of the fear of making her white.

She took a deep breath before opening the front door. The last thing she wanted was for Derek to see her like that so her hopes were on him being in the kitchen, nowhere near the stairs and her way to the bathroom. He would never stop the teasing if he saw her like that. Emily didn't have such luck because when she entered the house she instantly heard a loud chuckle turning into an even louder laugher.

"Shut up!" she said without even looking at him marching up the stairs.

"Oh, no, don't you spill white paint all over this house." Morgan said in a mocking tone charching after his 'wife'

"Morgan, I am warning you." she said.

"Can you at least tell me what happened to you?"

"I decided to take up painting in the middle of the case." Emily said sarcastically while walking into the bathroom stripping of all of her clothes, not caring if Morgan was in the room. He had seen her naked before.

She hopped into the shower with Morgan leaning on the bathroom sink.

"Want some company?" he asked seductively.

"No." she answered shortly.

"Aw, come on! I think the bathroom is the only room they haven't bugged."

"Yeah, but I'm pissed right now and have to get this stupid paint out of my hair." Emily said angrily. "If you want to do some good you can wipe the pain away from the floor and get me some clothes and a towel."

"I'll be right on it, honeypie." Morgan said laughing while he exited the bathroom.  
>It took a while for Emily to feel clean from all the paint and when she felt that all was gone it took a while until Morgan returned with her requested items. She glared at him for taking such a long time and that she had to wait so long for him to come, generally she was just in a crappy mood.<p>

"What?" Morgan chuckled.

"I'm freezing here. You couldn't bring the towel a little sooner?"

"Remember me to never piss you of." he said, still between his fit of laughter. "You told me to clean the floor and since that could leave a more permanent damage I chose to do that first."  
>Emily knew that it was the more logical choice, but due to the mood she was in she couldn't help but be angry at him for keeping her waiting. She stepped out of the shower and into the towel Morgan held up for her and wrapped around her body. This resulted in a very tight and long hug.<p>

"M'sorry." she said against his shoulder. "Didn't mean to snap at you, it's just that this stupid housewife spilled paint all over me."

"It's okay." he answered and kissed her lips softly. "What do you say that we don't meet more crazy neighbors today and save it for tomorrow?" Morgan suggested.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you for reading this! Please leave suggestions on who they should meet next from the people I mentions earlier and if you have any ideas on how they should meet them and what they would do please say so:) **

**Leave a review if you like...:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So sorry for the delay. Been busy with a musical, but now that's over:) Here is the next chapter. Will probably be one chapter after this until it gets back to the more intense stuffs:)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Emily awoke with a groan the next morning. She didn't want to get up since she knew that she would have to meet more of those crazy neighbors. But it couldn't get worse than the robot and the klutz. Oh, and the one so obviously cheating on her husband, but her she hadn't actually met. Maybe she was nice besides sleeping with an under aged man, or boy. Emily laughed slightly at the fact and with this she found the strength to get up from bed. She missed waking up with Morgan by her side, though. She couldn't remember the last time they slept apart, but for the team not to find out they needed to sleep in different beds.

So she made herself downstairs wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts. Morgan wasn't awake yet, one of the good things being undercover was that they could sleep in. Or Morgan couldn't really since he was playing a working husband and all, but at least he would have the same work hours every day.

Emily put the coffee on and stood by the kitchen island, looking outside the window. There were a couple of kids riding past the house, a teenager jogging and the gardener across the street had started molding the lawn. Just a normal Sunday morning.

A pair of cold hands startled Emily when they wrapped themselves around her.

"Hello, Sexy." Morgan whispered into Emily's ear and Emily jumped away from him with the fear of their team watching.

"Quit messing around, Morgan, or I swear to God." she said, playing the part of a bothered colleague just so that no one would suspect anything about it.

"Aaw, come on Princess, we're supposed to be husband and wife. Any chance you'll join me in the shower. The team doesn't have eyes in there." Morgan winked, knowing completely about her concerns, but he loved teasing her.

"In your dreams Morgan." she said walking over to the coffee maker, pouring both of them a cup of coffee. "Besides, didn't we do that last night?"

She winked and started laughing when she saw the surprised look on his face. This time she had taken him off guard.

"Playing naughty today, are we?" Morgan asked playfully.

Emily just laughed as an answer and drank some of her coffee before going upstairs to get dressed. Morgan decided to go outside and get the newspaper and check the mailbox. When on his way inside again he was stopped by a female voice calling for his attention. It was a blonde woman, with a short dress that didn't cover much of her body. He recognized her from all the photos of the neighbors. Edie Britt.

"Hello, you." she said, obviously flirting with him.

"Uhm... Hi?" he said.

"You just moved in here? And you didn't use me as a real estate agent?" she said playfully and placed a hand on his arm.

"No, I guess WE didn't. Sorry." he dragged out the word 'we' so that she would get that he wasn't single, but apparently she didn't as she kept on flirting.

"Then why don't you make it up to me by taking me to dinner?" she said, stepping closer to Morgan making him slightly uncomfortable. Usually he would love when women flirted with him and he would probably flirt back, but now when he was with Emily he wasn't quite sure what to do when a woman came on to him.

"I don't think my wife would like that." he said smiling.

"The dinner doesn't have to lead to anything. Let's just say that it'll be a quiet evening shared by two friends." she said stepping closer to Morgan, but he stepped away.

"Sorry, but I better get in. My wife is waiting for me inside." he said and walked back inside without giving her the chance to say anything else.

Emily stood by the kitchen counter with a smirk on her face, wearing a cute summer dress that made Morgan want to laugh as it wasn't her style at all.

"This is what I get when I let Garcia pack my bag." Emily said, rolling her eyes as she knew what he was thinking.

"No, no, it's cute." he said.

"Okay let's forget about my wardrobe and focus on that blonde wanting to get into your pants." Emily said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Nothing to talk about. Told her I had a wife. Besides blondes aren't my type."

They shared a laugh before Emily decided it was time for her to explore the neighborhood some more. So she decided to go for a walk. She was halted by two twin boys at the next house. They stepped in front of her, one of them holding a jar of dirt in one of his hands.

"Who are you?" one of them asked.

"I'm Samantha, but you could call me Sam." she answered with a smile.

"Do you live here?" the other one asked.

"Yes, I live in the house next door."

"We live here." the first boy said. "I'm Preston and this is Porter."

"Hello, Preston and Porter. You two look just alike, how will I know who is who?"

"You can just ask." Preston said looking at Porter.

"Yeah, just ask. Hey, do you want to come up to our tree house and look at our collection."

Emily thought about this for a couple of seconds. These kids would probably not have seen anything, but Emily did want kids so why not have some fun while looking for the killer.

"Sure, I have some time to kill." she said, following the boys into their garden and to the tree house.

The boys climbed up first and Emily followed soon. If she knew what she'd signed up for she would have never gone with them. Immediately when she came up she was met by hundreds of slimy, disgusting worms. They were everywhere.

"Boys, I think it's time for me to leave." she said with fear in her voice and started climbing the first step down.

"No, you have to say hello to Mr. Snuggly first." the one named Preston asked. At least she thought it was Preston, she lost who was who after they'd climbed up to the tree house and they had to be wearing the same clothes to make it more difficult.

Preston held the slimy creature dangling between his fingertips right in front of Emily, holding it closer and closer to her face. Emily didn't know how, but suddenly she lost her grip of the tree house and fell backwards landing on the ground with a thud. Her back screamed from pain and her vision went blurry. Most of all she felt embarrassed. She hunted serial killers every day, but got hurt because of her fear of worms.

Above her she could vaguely see the twins looking out from the tree house with terrified looks on their faces. Whether or not it was because they caused another person harm or because they knew they'd get in trouble she didn't know.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" a woman's voice asked a little too panicked.

"Um... yeah... I." she stuttered while pulling herself up to a sitting position.

"Porter, Preston, get your butts down here right now." the woman said in a strict voice. "I am so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. My fear of worms did this to me. Hate those slimy beings." Emily joked, somewhat through gritted teeth trying not to show the pain she was in. It would definitely give her bruises later.

"But my boys own those beings and I gave birth to those boys. Therefor I have something to be sorry for."

"Ugh, you got a point there." Emily said and smiled to let the woman know she wasn't serious in blaming her.

"I'm Lynette Scavo by the way." she said giving Emily her hand.

"Yeah, I know." Emily accidently blurted out, but realized what she'd said when she saw the surprised look upon the woman's face. "I mean, I figured. One of the neighbor's told me about everyone living here and you seem to be the only one with twins."

The lie came of her tongue easily and Lynette seemed to ease up on the fact.

"Of course she did. So let me make this up to you. Do you want to join me and the girls for our poker night tomorrow at 7 pm?"

"Yeah, sure." Emily said smiling.

This was a really good way to dig deeper into the lives and maybe they would spill their guts about the abductions taking place here.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow. I'm so sorry again." Lynette said as Emily walked away, but Emily wasn't sorry anymore. This was probably the best thing that could've happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay so now she has been hit with a paint bucket and fallen down a tree house. Poor Emily, can't be easy with all these crazy neighbors**.

**So a couple of questions for you guys. As you've probably noticed I have mentioned that the only room the team hasn't planted a camera in the bathroom. Do you want me to write a sex in the shower/bathroom scene or should I skip it. I have problem deciding:P**

**Second question: I've only written from Emily and Morgan's POVs, should I write some from the houswives' POV? And from who's?:)**

**Review and let me know what you think:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N This is probably the last "fun" chapter before the excitement takes in again:)**

**I have to warn that I'm not a good smut-writer, but I hope you like it anyways;) This chapter is rated M...**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Gabrielle Solis could see from across the street that the other girls had gathered on Lynette's porch for some margaritas and she went to join them.

"... and she fell down the tree house." was the first thing Gabrielle heard and even if she didn't care so much for children, she became worried that it might have been Penny who was the she.

"Hey, girls!" Gabrielle said. "What was it I heard about a tree house? Did Penny fall?"

"God no, Gaby. The woman that moved in next doors. Porter and Preston had invited her up to their tree house and..."

"And she followed them up? Aren't they like really tough to deal with?" she said and when she received a glare from everyone she added. "I mean energetic."

"Yeah, well, she did and they keep their worm collection up there which they needed to show her. She lost her grip of the tree house and fell."

"Ow, that's got to hurt. Poor woman."

"I think I'm worse." Susan said raising her hand a little. "She jogged past me as I was painting the garage and she stopped to say hello. We talked and then I wanted to lean on the ladder, only I had forgotten about the paint bucket on top so I spilled it all over her. Oh, and she got the paint bucket on her as well."

"Nice job, Susan." Lynette laughed. "We are not exactly making a good first impression."

"I haven't even met the woman. Hardly knew she had moved in." Gaby laughed. "Is she alone?"

"No, apparently she moved here with her husband, but I haven't met him." Susan said.

"I have. Nice young man. Good-looking too." Bree answered with a smile.

"And I invited her to poker night tomorrow to apologize so you'll get. to meet her then Gaby." Lynette told her and took a sip from her glass.

Gaby didn't really know what to think about that. It was always hard finding new people that she liked. It took her a while to realize how nice these people was and now Lynette's invited a stranger to play poker with them and gossip. On the other hand, this woman can be an excellent fit for Gaby. It wasn't a secret that the three women she hung out with was nothing like her, but she tolerated them. Edie Britt could be remarkably alike, but Gaby wasn't the one to steel other people's boyfriends. See, there's the difference. They had never even thought about inviting her for poker, so why had Lynette decided to invite a stranger?

"Do you mind if I ask why?" Gaby said.

"Well, I made her fall down a tree house for one thing... Then it's the fact that she actually tolerated my kids, what stranger does that without being a nice person?"

"I don't tolerate your kids and we're still friends." Gaby stated.

"Yeah, but just let me say that we need more gossip, okay?" Lynette said, smiling.

"I wonder if she knows about the missing housewives around here." Susan said suddenly, killing the mood just a bit.

Gaby knew that they all had been visited by some FBI agents who asked questions about if they saw something. It had been this tall, dark haired agent and a shorter one with a beard. None of them could tell them anything, but they had been scared to find out that something was definitely up.

"I certainly wouldn't have moved in here if I'd heard about it." Bree said. "And she was quite young and attractive so maybe we should tell her. A woman needs to be careful out there."

The other three agreed nodding their heads in approval.

* * *

><p>"Please, Em! Don't make me beg." Morgan's voice came through the speakers.<p>

"Hey, Garcia! What's going on with our newlyweds?" JJ asked as she entered Garcia's lair. She had gone back to Quantico because Henry had been sick.

"Sch!" Garcia said showing with her hand that JJ needed to be quiet.

Garcia had been listening in on the couple every single waking minute and she loved their teasing, but this one was different. Morgan was begging Emily for a smoke and they were going to have them in the bathroom. Garcia for one knew that neither of them smoked and the fact that they were going to do it in the bathroom seemed kind of suspicious.

"What's up with you?" JJ laughed, pulling up a chair next to Garcia.

"They're doing it again!" Garcia exclaimed.

"Doing what exactly?"

"You know, like yesterday? When Morgan hugged Emily from behind and wanted her to join him in the shower and Emily said that they'd already done it the night before."

"Ah, the teasing while pretending to be married."

"Only this time they refer to smoking and Morgan is begging for it." Garcia squeaked and then started to hush JJ once more before she even got a chance to answer.

"Morgan, I won't smoke while working." Emily's teasing voice said.

"But Em, sweetheart, I can't stay away from a cigarette this long. Who knows when this case is over. We'll smoke in the bathroom and no one will ever find out." Morgan begged once more.

"Wow, he must be addictive. How come I never knew that?" JJ said confused.

"No, don't you see? They mean sex. They're gonna do it in the bathroom."

"What?" JJ said, laughing almost hysterical. "Your mind is full of imagination. We both know them and there isn't anything between them. Just normal flirtations."

"Yes, we do know them! And they don't smoke, at least not Morgan."

"Maybe he is sneaking around with it. You heard him... He wanted to do it in the bathroom so that we wouldn't find out."

"And yet we did." Garcia said, starting to get tired of JJ's blindness.

Garcia knew that there was something between the couple and she was going to find out what. If JJ didn't want to believe it Garcia was happy with being the first one to figure out this obvious attraction. So instead of trying further to convince the other blonde she sighed in a pretend defeat.

"Okay, you're right. I guess I just want something juicy to happen around here."

"Told ya!" JJ said, smiling widely at her so called victory, but Garcia let her have it just this once, because when the real truth came out JJ's smile would fade.

* * *

><p>"Please, Em! Don't make me beg." Morgan said and Emily couldn't help but to grin at the power she had over him at the moment.<p>

She pretended to ignore him even if her grin made it obvious she heard him and she made the sway of her hips bigger, wiggling her ass as she retrieved a coke from the bottom shelf in the fridge. Taking something from the bottom shelf, without actually craving for it, was intentional because she knew what effect that kind of movement would have on him. It was hard not to laugh at him as he had replaced sex with wanting to smoke, as if he'd ever done that.

"But Em, sweetheart, I can't stay away from a cigarette this long. Who knows when this case is over? We'll smoke in the bathroom and no one will ever find out." Morgan said once more.

Emily looked at him and raised her eyebrows. She wet her lips with her tongue and bit down on the bottom lip, knowing that this also would have effect on him. The look on his face told her that she was killing him slowly and she could barely take this anymore either. She wanted him so badly right now so her teasing wasn't just making him hot.

"Well, if you put it that way..." she said leaning over the counter only inches from him.

She leaned further to him, her hot breath on his mouth and a very visible cleavage for his eyes.

"Just one smoke?" he asked hopefully, trying to suppress the erection Emily knew was growing inside of his pants right now.

Emily decided to answer that by wiggling her eyebrows and then headed for the stairs with Morgan close behind. They were barely in before Morgan pulled her dress off and reached to turn on the shower, mostly because Emily did have the ability to be loud during sex and the shower would kill the sound just a little bit.

Emily's lips crashed against his then and they removed the last pieces of clothes before stepping into the shower where Morgan pressed her against the wall all the while their tongues were battling for dominance. They had both missed each other's touch and when Morgan's hands roamed over her wet body to her even wetter core she couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her lips. She definitely missed kissing him and touching him. The feeling of his erection pressed against her thigh as he was playing with her clit and pushing two fingers deep into her heat. There was nothing better than a great fuck to blow off steam from this horrible case.

"This... might seem... suspicious." Emily managed between breaths and Morgan just laughed, wiggling his eyebrows.

The wiggling should have prepared her, but she gasped from surprise when he drove his lenght into her tight heat. As he thrust deeper and deeper inside of her he sucked on her pulse point, making sure it would leave a hickey to tease her about. By the looks of it, Garcia probably wouldn't have packed scarves. Her wardrobe seemed to only contain cute dresses, tight jeans and tank tops that would show a lot of cleavage.

After a few more thrusts they both reached their climax and they sank to the floor, feeling the water washing over their tired forms.

"That was..." Morgan began.

"Yep!" Emily agreed and leaned against his shoulder.

They sat there on the floor for a long time, curled up against each other's body, but Emily knew they had to get up soon to not raise any more suspicion than they'd already had. Smoking definitely don't take that long time.

* * *

><p>Emily got dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top, getting ready for the poker night. It was not until then she noticed the purple mark on her neck and there was no way to hide it. She stomped down the stairs, seeing Morgan sitting on the couch.<p>

"Sexy mama!" he whistled at the sight of her.

"Cut it!" Emily said, a bit angrily. "Look at what you've done, Morgan."

She pointed to her neck and Morgan chuckled.

"Not funny! I can't hide it and the whole world's gonna find out."

"Calm down, Princess. It's not permanent. It will be something for your new friends to tease you for." Morgan said with a wink.

"Ha ha ha... very funny." Emily said and rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go now and I don't know when I'll be home, but don't wait up."

Emily left the house and walked the few meters over to her neighbor, trying hard to remove all her bad feelings she had towards her boyfriend at the moment and replace them with her biggest smile. When she felt ready she rang the doorbell and soon it was opened by the blonde woman with those worm collecting kids. The woman greeted her with a smile and let her step into the hallway where she could see the robot, the klutz and the cheater all sitting by a table ready to play. Emily felt happy that she was going to be gossip while playing poker, a game she really liked. She sat down between the cheater and the klutz and both of them smiled at her.

"I'm Gaby." the one that had cheated on her husband said. "We haven't met yet."

"No, we have not. Samantha, but you can all call me Sam." Emily said, smiling at them.

"You just moved here with your husband, right?" Gaby asked and when Emily nodded she continued. "I can see that you two are having fun over there."

Gaby was looking directly at her hickey and the other women turned their gazes to the same sot, making Emily put a hand on it to hide it.

"Yeah, well... He has a great body. At least he doesn't jump naked out of the windows and cuts the bushes in only a t-shirt. That would be awkward." Emily said winking at Gaby to let her know what she was talking about and she did understand by the look of her facial expression. Emily had gotten her back for mentioning the hickey.

"Should we start then?" Bree asked to break the quite awkward tension.

The other housewives agreed and in the beginning they were kind of happy playing in silence. Besides Emily because she was on a mission, but the fact that she won almost every round made her forget it just a little bit.

"Man, I don't know why I invited you to play. The rest of us don't stand a chance." Lynette chuckled after Emily won the fifth round in a row.

"Oh, sorry. Maybe I should take it easy with you guys from now on." she said while handing out for round number six. "So... don't you have anything fun to tell me? I have really missed gossiping."

The four women looked at her almost like she was crazy, but Emily needed to question these people. When they didn't answer Emily sighed and continued.

"Okay, I'll go first! Yesterday there was this blondie who tried to get into my husband's pants."

"Ah, that must be Edie Britt. She has a way of flirting with other people's men." Susan said and the other ones nodded. "We never really invite her to play because she can be quite obnoxious."

"Good to know." Emily said smiling. "Do you have anything else juicy?"

"Well..." Lynette began, looking at the others as if deciding if she should tell her new neighbor. "There's been these disappearances around here."

Emily smiled on the inside for getting somewhere, but her facade held a worried face.

"What do you mean with disappearances?"

"Housewives, just like you, have started to disappear. The FBI has even been here asking questions." Lynette said.

"Wow... the FBI, huh? In this suburban?" Emily said, sounding astonished.

"Yeah, it's awful. Nothing like this has ever happened on this street." Gaby said.

"It has." Susan said making everyone stare at her. "You know after Mary-Alice killed herself we found that note and then Martha Hubert turned up dead. I'm sure that it was Paul Young who killed her."  
>This was a fact that Emily had no clue about. It didn't seem to relate to their original case, but that Paul character did sound suspicious for this case too.<p>

"I'm kind of surprised that you would move in here and that the person showing the house didn't mention what has happened around here." Gaby said.

"Well, I do have a strong man to protect me at least." Emily said, smiling widely.

"That gives you hickeys." Gaby added with a wink.

"Ah, shut up! I'm still mad at him for doing that." Emily laughed and she found herself actually liking these women she had thought the worst of before.

"At least you have a man." Susan said with a sad tone.

"What about Mike?" Gaby asked. "Didn't you to hit it off?"

Mike Delfino, Emily remembered. He had a criminal record and was considered suspect number two.

"Yeah, but that Edie Britt seems to get in the way all the time. And let's be honest, she is a lot sexier than me."

"A lot sluttier too. She tried going after my man too, remember and he couldn't get a way fast enough. Some guys think that the slutty persona is more unattractive than the cute and neighborly one."

"Sam's right, Susan. I don't think Mike would go for Edie." Lynette agreed.

Emily actually found it easy to talk to these women and the whole evening they spent by talking about different neighbors and a little about Emily too. It was said seeing it end at 1 am and they all had to go home. The case had almost been forgotten, but she had confirmed one of their suspects and knew she had to talk to him tomorrow. But first she had to get a good night sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN And there you have it! I hope you liked it! **

**I would love to here what you think so please leave a review:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry for taking this long with this too... But now I'm back with a new chapter and it will have one of my favourite DH characters in it! Karen McCluskey! Gotta love her!**

**Check out the cover for this story... Imagine my mom when she saw a tied up barbie hanging on the door;P It's Belle btw, the barbie, from Beauty and the beast...**

**Now enjoy:D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The whole next day Emily was spending with the housewives. She went shopping with Gaby, to the park with Lynette and her kids, helped Susan to finish painting the garage and learned a new recipe from Bree. It had been a great day and she had totally forgotten why they were there from begin with; they hadn't talked anything about the missing women. Morgan was going crazy with Emily's speed. She was in through the door for five minutes before heading out the next. Morgan was growing bored and missed spending time his hot girlfriend. Things didn't get better when Edie kept on visiting him and trying to seduce him. He had tried to work on the case by himself, but there wasn't much on it. So he decided to go out for a walk, with the hopes on not seeing the blonde neighbor. He stopped shortly when he saw an old lady bringing in mail and went up to her.

"Hello, I'm Lucas Coldbridge and I just moved in the house over there." he said motioning to the house.

"Karen McCluskey. Live here and have for plenty of years."

Morgan chuckled.

"Yeah, I wanted to say hello and hopefully get someone to talk to because my wife has run of with some women on this street."

"Ah, Lynette, Bree, Susan and Gaby. Surprised she got accepted into their group that fast." Mrs. McCluskey said and gazed over to the direction where all of their houses were before turning back to Morgan. "Now, we can't let you be alone all day. Come on in for some cookies and coffee, I rarely get company."

Morgan felt a little bad about the old lady who seemed a little lonely. Inside the house there were several pictures of a boy and also a couple of pictures of an older man that Morgan assumed was her husband and the kid was old enough to be her grandchild. He smiled at the pictures, thinking that this woman wasn't as lonely as he had believed. Mrs. McCluskey came back from the kitchen with a tray that carried two coffee cups, a pot of coffee and a plate with cookies. She put the tray down on the table in front of the sofa and gestured for him to sit down.

"Your wife is out running with the other women on this street, you say?" McCluskey stated when she'd poured both of them some coffee and she'd taken a sip from hers.

"Yes, barely stays in for five minutes." Morgan said, shaking his head.

"You got to keep an eye on your lady." Mrs. McCluskey almost whispered, leaning in towards Morgan as if telling him a secret and didn't want anyone else to hear.

"How so?" Morgan asked, interested in where the lady was going.

"Haven't you heard about the women who've disappeared?" Mrs. McCluskey said, surprised and at Morgan's pretend confused look she continued. "Some women in the neighborhood have gone missing. The FBI has been here and everything, not an ordinary thing for this little town."

"They don't know who's done it?" Morgan asked.

"No, but I've seen a man lurking around here. Only today I saw this man driving pass. He was stopping for some time and watched the women who were gathered on Lynette's porch. When he saw that I was watching him he drove away."

Morgan's eyes widened slightly. The lady had actually seen the Unsub, and he was out for the next piece to his collection. It didn't make it much better to know that the man had stopped to look at the gang his girlfriend was a part of.

"Did you see what the man looked like?" he asked, trying more to sound like a worried husband than the agent he really was.

"I only saw that he was wearing shades and nothing more. It was probably nothing, but my point is that you shouldn't let your wife run around like this because who knows what could happen." the lady said, reaching out for a cookie and took a bite. "Why don't we talk about some happier stuff now?"

"Right. Tell me about your family." Morgan said, looking towards the photos he had seen before, but the woman didn't get happier.

"That boy in the picture was my son. He died. The man in the pictures died too so now it's just me."

"I'm so sorry I brought it up." Morgan said guiltily.

"It's alright. There was no way you could have known." Mrs. McCluskey said, managing a smile. "Just don't let the same thing happen to you, young man. You better go out there and catch your woman. You're lucky to have her."

"Yeah, I tell myself that every day." Morgan said before kissing the lady goodbye and left.

* * *

><p>He had been driving on the street called Wisteria Lane earlier this afternoon to look for the next addition to his collection. Ava was all set now and he was ready for one more, but when he drove past this group of women he found it particularly hard to decide. They were all beautiful on their own little way. There were one redhead, one blonde and three women with different shades of brown. He had to stop to look a little longer at them, where they stood on the blonde one's porch, to finally make a decision. They laughed at something one of the brunettes said and then they would take a sip of their drinks. Every little detail he noticed and he would use it to determent who was the next one. When he saw from the corner of his eyes that an older woman was looking at him he decided to drive away, not really finished with his important decision, but he had managed to snap a couple of photos of the women so that he could finish the job when he got home.<p>

The man driving this green vehicle did arrive home only five minutes later and he went immediately to his office to put all the pictures over on his computer. This way he could look through them carefully, zoom in and out of different parts of their bodies to see who would fit among the others and he took time doing this. This man didn't have a certain type because that way there would be more women to choose from. By time he started to rule out whom he didn't want to his collection and was soon down to two gorgeous looking women who were very different in both body type and body language. Then the hard decision came. How on earth was he supposed to choose between the two of them? Just when the sun was about to rise and small streams of light was making their way through the curtains he had made a decision, one he was very satisfied with actually.

He closed down the computer and leaned back into his chair, hands behind his head. This time was different from the rest because he had actually decided to take two women almost at the same time. It would be too much for a man like him to take them when they were together so he would snatch one of them and drive her home before getting the next. He could make them ready together and everything. It would actually be more fun to work on two women at the same time. When he was done with the first he could immediately work on the next or if he got tired of one of them the other could take its place. Thinking of the two women he would be picking up the following day gave him that urge again and he went down to his basement to visit his women. The first one didn't have much life left in her and would soon freeze and starve to death. That woman had been strong, keeping it up this long and still having hopes that she'll get out of here. It must be the only reason why she's fighting, to get to see her family again. He laughed a little at the thought of this helpless woman. Then there was this newest chick. Beautiful woman, but also one of those greedy little housewives making their husbands do all the work. He approached her and she shot her eyes opened and he met her with an evil grin. She looked so terrified and he liked it. It really did something to his body to see all these fear struck women hanging naked, upside-down from the roof. He needed release. So that's what he did. He jerked off to the sight of the beautiful women before him and the memory of the women who soon would be hanging here. Just as naked, just as exposed and completely helpless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN And it's set! Who do you think he's chosen? Or who do you want him to choose?;P**

**Review please:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry about the time this chapter took! I was on a vacation and I was thinking: "Yay, then I can write on all of my stories and update when I get back". Well I started on all of them, but this was the only one I finished and now it's been on my computer for a couple of days because I've been too tired to edit and update:)**

**And I have a little problem. I'm going away as an au pair for a year in Atlanta, Georgia and I have no idea how much time I'll have to write so I don't know if I should update more and try to finish them or update on my time a way, but not as often:P**

**Oh, and if anyone is from Atlanta, can you tell me a little about the city and things to do and where to meet people:P **

**Now you may enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

When Emily came home that night after being out with girls she glanced at the clock. 2.13 it said and the house was in complete darkness. Before she went to bed she decided that she was hungry and made herself a sandwich with peanut butter. She sat down by the table, more like crashed down. She had to admit that she was a little drunk from all the drinks she had. Must have been at least 10 of them and she had only paid for two. It was Gaby's fault, really, who had challenged her in who could get the most drinks from men. Therefor had Gaby and Emily gone home as the two who had the weakest walk. Emily could barely remember who'd won, but they had proved what they could make guys do if they just showed a little cleavage. Emily soon finished her sandwich and stumbled over to the stairs, taking of her heels to make it easier to wall upstairs. Just when she was about to ascend the stairs the lamp in the living room was turned on. Morgan had sat there and watched when she'd first stumbled inside to when she was about to walk upstairs, agreeing that taking of her shoes was a good plan, so he knew what was going on. Emily stopped on the stairs like she was busted and turned around to walk up to her boyfriend. She kissed him when she reached him and then smiled widely.

"You didn't have to wait up for me, sweetie." she said and put her arms around his neck.

"You're drunk." he stated the obvious.

"Eh, just a little." Emily slurred, flashing her eyelashes.

"How much did you drink?"

"I only bought two! I can't help that every single man wanted to buy me another one and you can't say no to a free drink." Emily said pouting her lips, making Morgan roll his eyes.

"Let's get you to bed." he said and lifted her up into his arms

"Can't we have some fun first?" Emily asked and nibbled his ear because she knew what that did to him.

"You know we can't." he said with a low voice.

"Please, all this alcohol is making me horny."

Morgan laughed, rolling his eyes and then walked into the bedroom where Emily slept. He started to undress her while she kissed his neck and when she was down to her underwear he left the room.

"Don't come begging for sex from me later!" Emily yelled after him when he'd closed the door, crossing her arms.

She didn't stay that for long, though, as she soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Morgan woke next morning from a knock on the front door. It was rapid and hard, but it only seemed to wake Morgan because he could hear Emily's light snoring in the other room. Morgan struggled with getting a t-shirt on while descending the stairs and was just finished when he reached the door. The person behind the door was a blonde woman who looked a little worn out and Morgan recognized the woman as one of the women Emily had been hanging out with. Next to her stood a young girl who he hadn't seen before.<p>

"I need to speak to Sam." the woman said urgently.

"I'm sorry; she's asleep because you kept her out past her curfew." Morgan joked with a smile on his face.

"Then wake her up! This is important!"

Morgan sighed and let the woman and the girl in while he went to wake Emily. He knew how hard that would be and how grumpy she could get. Carefully he opened the door and sat down on the bed beside her.

"Sam, sweetie, you gotta wake up." he said, using her fake name in case the woman would've followed him. "Your friend is here." Emily moaned and turned her back to Morgan.

"Please, Sam, she said it was very important."

With that Emily jumped out of bed.

"I'm awake!" she said and started to walk out of the room, but Morgan stopped her to remind her that she was only in her underwear. Emily hurried to get dressed and then ran downstairs. By the way they looked things seemed bad.

"Lynette? Julie? What are you doing here?" she asked, catching her breath.

"When Julie woke up this morning Susan was nowhere to be found." Lynette told her and Emily looked over towards the stairs to see if Morgan had heard the same thing. He had.

"Maybe she's just out grocery shopping." Emily suggested.

"Her car's still here." Julie said, looking towards Lynette for comfort.

"What are you thinking?" Emily asked.

"I think he took her like all the other housewives." Lynette admitted.

"I'm sure that's not it. You're probably over-reacting. There's no way Susan is missing. Let's wait an hour and then we'll call the police, okay?" Emily said and excused herself before walking over to Morgan.

"I think they may be right." Morgan said. "I spoke with a neighbor yesterday and she said that she saw a man passing the street yesterday, but he stopped for some time looking at you guys."

"Can you notify the team while I try to comfort Susan's daughter?"

"At least the rest of you are safe until we get another picture so we'll concentrate on talking to the neighbors."

Emily nodded and Morgan gave his worried girlfriend a kiss on the forehead. She went to sit down next to the girl and placed a hand on her back while Morgan called Hotch to tell him what happened. Hotch wanted to pull them out of the undercover job because the woman who had been taken could just as well have been Emily, but Morgan changed his mind by saying that they were now starting to get somewhere and the collector's MO told them that he wouldn't take another woman so soon, especially not on the same street now that he already had taken two in a row from Wisteria Lane. But Morgan should have listened to Hotch.

* * *

><p>Everything had worked out so perfectly with the first one. He had been sitting in his car early in the morning to see who would be alone first. The man hadn't made up a plan who to take first, but instead just sit outside their houses and wait for the right opportunity to snatch either of them. The opportunity couldn't come soon enough when the thinner one of the brunettes went out to get her mail. He had jumped out of the car immediately when he saw her and was behind her when she was looking through everything from the mailbox. There hadn't been anyone around so he could easily just put the damp cloth over her mouth and wait for her body to go limp. He was quick to drag the body to his awaiting car and drove away. The drive home was just as fast this time and he managed to drag her body to the basement and tie her up in record time, eager to claim his other piece.<p>

He parked his car a few houses down the street. From that place he could see a blonde woman and a younger girl knock on his woman's house and a black man opened. They entered the house, making it so much harder to take the woman. Then an hour and a half later the pair exited the house and so did the husband. He watched all three of them run off, the husband to that old woman's house and the other two to the blonde's house. The man stepped out of his vehicle again and walked up to the house. Carefully he opened the door, trying to determent where the beautiful woman was. There was no one downstairs so he quietly walked up the stairs, but not quietly enough.

"Morgan?" he heard the most beautiful voice say from the bedroom. It was just a shame he would have to sew those sweet lips together. "Did you get anything from Mrs. McCluskey?"

He approached the bedroom and could see through the crack that she was getting dressed, which he would let her do before taking her. When she walked into the bathroom he decided to enter the room. He stood still right outside the bathroom and a minute later she walked past him and he jumped her, but the cloth over her mouth didn't prevent her from fighting back. She managed to kick him on his shin and scratch his arm. It took longer to get her to sleep than the other, but as he had more muscles and was heavier he managed to hold her in place and finally get her to sleep. He dragged her downstairs, but stopped before he went outside as he saw her husband make himself over the street. Instead of going out the front he dragged her to the backdoor to see if there was a way to escape from there. To get to his car he had to go over a fence, cross the street and walk a couple of houses down the street while carrying his precious item. There was no way to do that without her husband seeing him since he would notice that she wasn't in her room. That made up his mind. To get the girl he had to take out the husband. But he wasn't a killer so it would be enough to put her husband to sleep for now.

He laid the woman just outside the house and grabbed a shovel that conveniently lay just inside and then he walked to the staircase to wait.

The man's voice calling for his wife could soon be heard.

"Sam, honey? Where are you?" he called as he walked down the stairs.

This would be so easy. Just one single hit on the back of his head and he would be out. He made himself ready as the man descended the last step and held the shovel behind his head before swinging it and connecting with the black man's head. The husband fell to the ground with a thud, just like he had assumed he would. The coast was now clear and he lifted up the woman, he now knew went by Sam, and carried her to his car. There were no neighbors in sight, but that didn't keep him from rushing to the car and just as quickly throw her into the backseat. He buckled her up first because he was a decent man and couldn't let her be harmed if he for some reason would crash the car. Then he drove away. The sceneries always looked so different every time he had taken a new one. It almost looked brighter and he noticed things that he'd never seen before. Like that little girl riding her bike. Last time he'd seen her she was learning, but now she was a pro without training wheels or anything. The parents shouldn't let her ride outside alone, though, because there was so much danger around. Even if it was a nice street some evil creature could just snatch the kid. Not that he knew of any evil, but you have to be cautious.

Soon he pulled into the driveway and carried Sam inside, placing her next to the other sleeping woman who still was nameless. He tied the new one and stood above them, inspecting them where they slept next to each other, beautifully on display. He didn't want to disturb their sleep by bringing out the needle and thread so he left them there and went to sleep, since he had been up all night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN What did you think of my choice of who to kidnap? Good? Bad? And I realized now that I had put Susan as main character from DH, but I hadn't decided that she'd be the one^^**

**Please tell me if you would like something special to happen in the next couple of chapters, I could use the ideas^^**

**Thank you for reading:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Here's finally another chapter for you folks! **

**For those of you who have read my other stories or my profile know that I've started a poll to let the people who reads my stories decide what my next one will be about. I've written the summaries of 5 story ideas I have in the end of this chapter! Check it out and vote! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

It was before lunch that Aaron Hotchner received a phone call from one of the women on Wisteria Lane. He had given his card to them in case they would see something. So when the woman introduced herself Hotch listened careful to the woman who spoke.

"I'm Gabrielle Solis from Wisteria Lane." she began. "You told me to call if I saw something."

"Yes. What did you see?" Hotch asked, ready to write down whatever the woman said.

"I saw a man who I didn't recognize carry one of my friends out from her house and put her in a car. I wrote the license number down and everything." the woman said and told him the number twice to make sure he'd catch it.

"Can you tell me the woman's name?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, of course. Samantha Riley."

Hotch breath got caught in his throat. That couldn't be. None of them would allow it. Emily would have kicked his ass and if not her then Morgan would. Then there was the fact that they had video surveillance over the place, but they had missed it. He was so caught up in the moment that he didn't think when he hung up on the woman and called Morgan. Five signals and then voicemail. The same thing happened four times. He ran to the other agents who were busy working up a profile.

"Emily's gone." he said, making every single agent and detective turn their heads towards him.

"What?" Rossi was the one to say.

"The Unsub got Emily." he answered, dialing yet another number, but to Garcia instead who answered after six signals.

"I'm awake!" Garcia almost shouted, sounding stressed. "What can I do for you this beautiful morning?"

"Have you checked the videos this morning?"

"Uhm... I had barely slept and all so I think I fell asleep just a little." Garcia said, embarrassed.

They had put Garcia on watching the videos during the time they were trying to work further on their profile. Especially now that Morgan had called to let them know that another woman had gone missing and that a lady on the street had seen the Unsub.

"It's okay, Garcia, you need to sleep too." Hotch tried to calm her and a little bit of himself. "But can you please look at it right now?"

"Mmhmm, sure… Oh my… You have to go over to them! And call an ambulance too."

"What is it?"

"Morgan he's… Oh God, I shouldn't have fallen asleep. I'm so sorry, I…" Garcia said and it was obvious she was crying now.

"We'll hurry over there. Rewind the footage to see what really happened!" Hotch demanded before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Morgan groaned as he woke up. His head was pounding and he could have sworn he was bleeding, judging by the ticklish feeling on the back of his head. Searching for the blood, he put his hand on his neck and came back with crimson red fingers. What the hell had happened? He did remember that he went up looking for Emily. No, where was Emily? With that realization he jumped up off the floor and ran through the house looking for his raven-haired girlfriend. She was nowhere to be found.<p>

"Fuck." He muttered to himself.

He didn't want to believe that she was gone, there was just no way she could be. But she had to be because why else would he'd been knocked out? There was no other answer. Running down the stairs he suddenly heard the sound of sirens and screeching tires. It was like someone had read her mind, or maybe he had called them. Wouldn't surprise him, but he couldn't trigger that memory. He looked out the window and saw both Rossi and Hotch jumping out of their SUV and approaching the house, guns drawn. Morgan was nervous. How the hell was he supposed to explain that the woman he was supposed to protect was currently in the hands of their latest Unsub? And on top of that, he had been the one to tell Hotch that they should stay undercover because they were so close to finding their man. Guess they were too close. His MO had told them that they were safe and Morgan had decided to trust their profile rather than listen to Hotch who wanted them safe. Morgan braced himself as the front door was thrown open and his colleagues stepped in, pointing their guns in every direction to secure the room. Of course they didn't find what they were looking for so Morgan decided that this was the moment to step out from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing he said. "I promised to keep her safe and that we were safe."

"What the hell happened, Morgan?" Hotch asked angrily, still holding his gun up.

Morgan swallowed to keep his emotions in check. "I had been out to talk to the old lady down the street and when I got back the Unsub was already here. I didn't see him, but I couldn't find Emily and then he hit me at the back of my head. She's gone."

Hotch lowered his gun and put it in his holster before walking up to Morgan to examine his wound, while others searched the house even if a neighbor had witnessed them drive off in a van. There was blood on the back of Morgan's head, but it didn't look deep enough to require stitches. Although, he had to send him with the ambulance because they would need to check how severe his concussion would be.

"How did you know to come?" Morgan asked as they walked together outside towards the ambulance. He was still masking up his concerns for his girlfriend. Knowing that they were a couple made him hide every worried feeling he had because he thought that they would get caught, even if the Morgan before falling in love with Emily would have gone crazy with worry too. It all just felt like him caring would make the others see right through him.

"A neighbor called to say that she saw Emily being carried to a van, but we have our hopes up because the woman gave us a license plate." Hotch said and Morgan looked at him, hopefully. "But this reminds me. I think I just hung up on the woman. I better go to her house and… never mind, she's here. The whole neighborhood is."

Morgan looked around and saw the same thing Hotch had seen. Every single neighbor had walked outside to see what the fuss was all about. It couldn't be often that this street got a visit from the FBI, a couple of police officers and an ambulance. He should normally have been scared that his cover would be blown, but now with Emily gone it didn't matter anymore. He went back to his old FBI-mode and began stalking of to a group of women he knew had hung out with Emily, but a strong hand stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm gonna question some potential witnesses." Morgan stated.

"No, you're definitely not! You will jump into that ambulance and get yourself checked out. I'll handle the witnesses."

"No chance in hell! Emily's missing, for God's sake! I will not sit by and watch as you guys try to find her." Morgan said, raising his voice at his superior.

"Sorry, you are going to the hospital! That's an order!"

Morgan huffed angrily and cursed along the way to the ambulance. He would only get checked out and then he could leave and help the rest.

* * *

><p>The thing that woke Emily was a stinging pain from something sharp going through her lips. Her first reaction was to scream, but the scream didn't come out as it should have done. Instead it was a whimper, low enough to not wake the woman lying next to her. The woman she'd been worried about when Lynette and Julie had claimed she was missing. Both Morgan and Emily had known that the Unsub had taken her, but they hadn't counted on their Unsub taking two so close, which was why she right now was tied up in a basement of some psycho's house.<p>

She stared into those evil eyes and tried not to show him fear while he cut through her lips with a needle. It was clear that her lips had been glued together before he had started sewing because he wanted to keep her quiet. That told her that the man most likely lived close to other people, who could hear her.

Fifteen minutes of pain later he was done and smiled widely at his "artwork". She could feel the small amount of blood trickling down her face and the man held a damp napkin on her chin and mouth to clean the mess up.

"Can't have you looking like that if you'll be in my collection." the man said, smiling a smile that made Emily want to vomit, but she held it back since there was a risk that she could choke on her own vomit.

It was just her luck that she wouldn't be able to talk the man down. She hoped to God that he wasn't done with her so that he wouldn't hurt Susan the same way because it hurt like a bitch. With this she was lucky, though, as he began to apply make-up to her face. It was a pale shade of foundation, red rouge, purple eye shadow, black mascara (the trickiest for him to put on) and a blood red lipstick on her lips.

"Perfect!" he said, proudly. "You're just as beautiful as a dream."

_Great, _Emily thought and rolled her eyes. This man was just crazier than they thought. On top of that she probably looked ridiculous in her make-up.

"I leave you be for now while I fix your friend up." He said after admiring the work he'd done.

Emily's eyes widened. He couldn't be done with her yet. Hell, she still had all her clothes left on her body. This was just the right time to think about getting naked and to wish for it. Oh, how she wished to be back in Morgan's arms right now.

The man, also known as the collector, walked over to a sleeping Susan and started to apply glue to the woman's lips, just like he'd done to Emily earlier. Then he took the needle and thread from his pocket, ignoring Emily's protests. There wasn't much to ignore since the screams were barely heard, but she didn't throw herself around as much as she could against her restraints. She had to watch as the man woke Susan up the same painful way as he'd done with her and Susan also tried to scream, but to no avail. Their eyes met, a pair of fearful eyes looking right into her own. It was even worse watching him doing this to another person and not being able to do anything about. She hated to see Susan's lips turn crimson from the blood and the red trails running down her chin. Most of all she wanted to close her eyes or look away, but she needed to look into Susan's eyes to keep her strong. It still stung at her own lips, but the pain was vague when hearing the small whimpers from her friend indicating that she was hurting. Those were two different kinds of pain; one of them hurt physical and the other struck her inside. The one inside was stronger.

It took him less time to sew Susan's lips together and when he was done tears was running down both of their faces. Through her own pain she had been able to hold back the tears, but as soon as Susan's tears started to fall Emily couldn't hold it back anymore.

"You can't cry! Why are you crying? You're ruining your make-up!" he said looking at Emily with a frustrated look on his face. "Now I have to do it all again."

He sighed as he walked up to Emily again, pulling her head back by her hair. He took a napkin and wiped away the tears and also the make-up that surely had left some trails down he cheeks.

"Now you can't cry anymore, alright?" he said, but she couldn't stop now.

It had begun with tears for the other woman, but then she had just started to miss Morgan and imagined not seeing him anymore.

"STOP NOW!" he started to yell, but when that didn't work he let go of her and marched over to the other woman, who also was crying, and put a knife against her throat. "Stop crying or I'll kill her."

She swallowed and took a few deep breaths to keep further tears from going back. It helped a little thinking about every good time she'd had with Morgan or the good times they would have when she got back.

"When I'm done fixing her make-up I expect that you've stopped your tears as well so that I won't end Sam's life, alright?" the man said to Susan and when she nodded he turned happily to Emily. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN I realized in this chapter that it would be strange for the Unsub to manage to get Emily without anyone on the street seeing them and that's why I had Gabrielle call in to tell them and not Morgan:) Oh, and those of you who watch DH, you have to admit that it's so like the neighborhood to go out whenever something big is happening;)**

**And here's the summaries of my ideas. You can vote for more than one:)**

**1. In middle of a case, Emily suddenly finds herself locked up in a mental hospital with the beliefs that her whole life has been in her imagination. She's not a FBI-agent, she hasn't worked for Interpol and she certainly hasn't got the strength to kick somebody's ass. No, she's just Emily Prentiss, a normal human being.**

**2. What if they lived during the second world war in Germany. Emily, Morgan and Rossi has been caught and sent to auschwitz, JJ and Hotch are forced to work as guards and Garcia with surveillance, if they don't they'll die. Then one day everything changes as the director of the internment falls in love with Emily and takes her out of there to marry. Can Emily work this to her advantage and put on end to it all?**

**3. An ordinary trip to her hometown goes all wrong when Emily gets stuck in the middle of a human trafficking ring and it doesn't get better when she finds out that her own flesh and blood has sold her to these guys.**

**4. Cross-over with Saw. Jigsaw has done it again, only this time he has managed to take a team of FBI-agents and not any FBI-agents, but the team led by one Aaron Hotchner. When they wake up in the room they are 7, but at the end how many will be left? Warning: Character deaths.**

**5. Cross-Over with the Orphan. Emily and Derek Morgan get their hands full when they decide to adopt a sweet, little girl named Esther that has been thrown around in foster homes. As time flies Emily isn't so sure just how sweet this girl really is when strange things start to happen.**

**Please review because it makes me happy:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Long time since last chapter! Sorry! I was just so into my last story, which had more response and kept me motivated. I will try to update on all of my stories this week because I know how it feels to wait^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

It was probably the most hideous sight Susan had ever seen and judging by the wide eyes Sam had, she hadn't seen something worse either. Though, it wasn't every day you came face to face with a maniac. They were both naked now and had been hung upside down to get photographed, which meant that blood was currently rushing down to her head. Susan would have thought that they would be cut down immediately after the pictures had been taken, but no…. The psycho wasn't done yet. He brought his most private part out and started to move his hand up and down, jerking off to the sight of their naked bodies. Susan immediately felt nauseous and would have thrown up and if it wasn't for her lips being sewn shut she would have, without a doubt, but right now she had to hold it back. Though, it almost felt impossible when she felt a load of hot liquid, that she knew could only be semen, spray on her body and slowly trickle down.

All this came with an animalistic groan that made Susan's ears bleed. She glanced over to Emily who also had gotten a fair amount on her. Bile rose in her throat from the smell, but she swallowed hard to make it go away.

After buckling up her pants he untied them from the hook in the ceiling to hang them by their hands instead. Then he just left. Susan wanted to talk to the younger woman, but there was no way to do that. It felt nice, though, to have the blood back in the rest of her body.

After a lot of minutes, she didn't have a watch to know exactly how many, she heard whimpers from beside her. It was from Sam. Susan couldn't really see what she was doing, but she saw her trying to move her lips for some kind of reason. Maybe to try and open her mouth, but Susan knew she wouldn't be able to. Then something snapped and Susan's head shot over to Sam. If a maniac jerking of to their bodies was the worst thing she'd ever seen, this came pretty close on the list. Sam had managed to break free from two of her threads, leaving a bloody mess where the bottom lip had split in two places. Susan widened her eyes and shook her head for Sam to stop what she was doing. This was just get her in trouble later on, but Sam didn't seem to care. She kept on breaking thread after thread until every single one of them was snapped and she could fully open her mouth. Her lips were ripped, both from the glue and the threads, but she had kept herself from screaming to not alarm the man upstairs. Sam had been amazing. Susan would never have managed the same.

"God, it's good to hear my voice."

Susan did her best to sigh at the woman next to her who was trying to be funny.

"Now I just want to get the icky stuff off me." Sam said and grimaced. She was quiet for a few seconds, because that was as long as she could be silent now that she had found her long-lost voice. "At least we know that they don't get killed because he only let them hang upside down for display. I think Reid mentioned…" the other woman stopped midsentence probably because Susan was looking at her, not understanding a word Sam was saying. Who the hell was Reid? And did she know about this before? Sam seemed to realize something as she looked to the ground and shook her head.

"Crap." She muttered, looking up at her friend. "I'm sorry. I should probably tell you the truth now that we are in this…" she looked around the room. "Predicament."

Susan nodded, uncertain.

"Okay, this can be just as calming…" Sam tried to reassure her. "My name is Emily Prentiss and I'm with the FBI." She paused to give Susan the time to let everything sink in, which was exactly what she needed. But Susan couldn't say anything back. Much made sense now. Like the lack of screams when she tore her lips apart.

"Remember my husband?" she said suddenly and Susan nodded because that was the only thing she could do. "He's also in the FBI. Actually we have the whole house under surveillance.

Susan scoffed at that mention because, frankly, her colleagues couldn't have been doing a good job watching her since she was here with Susan. Sam, or Emily, understood why she was scoffing as she chuckled.

"Yeah, I know… It didn't work really well, but I promise you that my team will kick down that door any minute now.

For the first time Susan actually was a little calmer. If Emily spoke the truth then they would definitely get out of here.

"Don't you worry, Susan. They'll find us."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you can't find him?" Morgan almost shouted through the phone.<p>

"Don't you yell at me, Derek Morgan!" Garcia said, a little bit hurt.

"I'm sorry, but it's just so frustrating that we have the plate and everything, but we still can't find him." Morgan said, rubbing his head.

"It's not over yet. I'll keep looking; he's got to be somewhere. We'll find your girlfriend in no time"

"Thank you, mama. That was…" Derek paused as what Garcia had just said sunk in. "Wait what? Girlfriend?"

"You may have fooled everyone else, but I watched those tapes from last night and even though she was really drunk I, what she said made it sound like you were a couple. Also, that time you went to the bathroom, together. JJ was fooled, but nothing gets past me."

Morgan didn't respond. His jaw was hanging down and he found it really hard to close it, but if anyone were to find out about them it was Garcia. She knew them too well to not see through their 'harmless' flirting. They hung up them without Morgan saying anything else and the last he heard was just a little bit of laughter.

When he had gathered himself again he went into the living room of one Gabrielle Solis where Hotch currently was questioning her. The team had wanted Morgan to go to the hospital, but Morgan had totally refused the request. Hotch had gone so far as to ordering him and said that he wasn't allowed out there until he rested up. Morgan had gone against that and was now standing watching the younger woman telling them everything she had seen. Not only the abduction, but if she seemed to recognize the man. A question she had answered yes to. She knew that man. He had even been in her house one time fixing a leak. Morgan got more interested in this and wanted to approach, but one look from Hotch told him to not move. His superior was still angry with him for disobeying orders, but Morgan would take whatever suspension coming for him when they got home. Right now they had to focus on finding Emily. This was probably the same reason why Hotch had stopped arguing with him and let him join in on the questioning. This led to that they had to tell the other housewives who Sam and he really were, which had surprised them all. Some of them had mentioned that the FBI hadn't done a really good job if they let one of their own get taken under their 'watchful' eyes. They had failed and they all knew it, but that didn't mean they wouldn't find them again because they would. Gabrielle would come with them to the police station and talk to a sketch artist. They had him on the video, but his face wasn't clear enough.

The phone call he had with Garcia earlier and that hopeless feeling he'd had before was gone now that they were heading for the station with a really big lead. If they had it their way, Emily would be home before midnight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I gave them a big lead! Which mean that this story might be over pretty soon, if I don't get more ideas^^ Although, I don't think I've explored the Emily/annoying detectives enough. What do you think about that?;) And what POV's do you want next?**

**Oh and this year's Profiler's choice award is up! Go there and nominate ppl and stories!**

** topic/74868/69379386/1/**

**And review this chapter if you feel like it^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I'm back with a new chapter! Before you start to read I just have something to say... Wasn't it awesome how the UNSUB in the season premiere sewed the lips shut? Even if he did it with men and that all of them was dead it was still pretty cool, right?**

**Now I'll let you enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

As soon as Emily heard the lock click she knew she'd be in trouble. She might be able to fool him for a little while, but sooner or later he would notice all the blood from splitting her lip and it was still bleeding. To hide it she decided to suck in her lips, so that the blood would be trapped in her mouth, and hang her head down as if she was sleeping. A taste of iron filled her mouth as she followed her plan and the man descended the stairs. Susan didn't have to do it like that since she had nothing to hide; her lips were still together. That way she could distract him too so that the UNSUB wouldn't be onto Emily.

"Ah, I see that Sam is asleep!" he said, a little too cheerful for Emily's taste. She only hoped to God that he wouldn't think about the fresher blood on the floor. "It's a shame, though... I like when my girls are awake." he started untying Susan and hung her upside down once again; the sick bastard wants them upside down while jerking off. She tried to say something through her sewn shut lips, but no one could really hear what she wanted.

"Shhh..." he hushed as he approached Emily. So maybe her next plan was a little stupid... and girly... But she just couldn't sit around and do nothing so as he loosened her arms his arm were just in front of her face. She just followed her instincts and bit down... Hard! Her teeth sinking into his skin, mixing his blood with her own and he stepped away, hissing in pain.

"You little bitch!" he said still clutching his bloody arm and the very visible bite mark.

Emily didn't need to listen to him. She was free. It was the nicest feeling when the blood streamed back into her arms. Now she only had to free all the other women in the room and then they were good to go. Or maybe she would only free Susan, get them out of there and get back-up. There was no way she would have time to free them all before their UNSUB decided to stop drowning in self-pity over what little pain she'd caused him. Compared to pulling a needle through one's lips that was nothing. When Emily realized how hard the knot around Susan's feet was tied she made a decision.

"Susan... I can't get the knot open." she whispered. "I'll be back with help, okay?"

She only had time to react to a pair of wide-eyes, which she honestly thought was because she didn't want to be left alone with a mad man, before someone hit her hard on her back, causing her to fall down on her stomach. She turned around quickly, both to see him more clearly and to try and get up again, but as soon as she turned around he kicked her, knocking all air out of her. She wouldn't let him win, though, so she reached out her hands and pulled on his legs, making him fall to the floor with a thump. Emily took a moment to breathe before she put her hands on the floor and pushed herself up. She steadied herself on Susan's body and looked in her eyes to make sure she was okay with being left. Even if Susan nodded Emily couldn't help but to feel extremely guilty for leaving. But the UNSUB was starting to push himself of the floor too so Emily took a sprint towards the stairs. She wouldn't leave the house, she had decided. Either she would find a phone upstairs to call for help or she would hide to make him believe she'd left and while he'd go search for her she would free the rest. She was quite satisfied with that solution.

With an aching back and ribs that just had to be bruised she finally made it to the top of the stairs. The door was open of course, not in his wildest imagination would he have thought one of the housewives to fight him off, it just didn't happen. Though, he had never tried to kidnap Emily Prentiss before, who pretty much loved her voice and would do anything to save people from psychopaths.

Adrenaline had kept her going up the stairs, despite her aching body and hearing an UNSUB only a few steps behind her, and continue through the downstairs floor. It was scary being in the creep's home, seeing all the family pictures and finding the kids' rooms. He was a family man, who liked collecting girls and jerking off to their naked bodies. Naked! She looked down to confirm it. She hadn't even thought about how exposed she was, not even when the cold air hit her body as she left the basement. She could still hear the UNSUB breathing heavily behind her, but she slowed down in the master bedroom as she saw a convenient placed robe lying on the bed. She just couldn't run around naked anymore. That should have been the last thing to think about, she realized when a hand grabbed her from the back of her hair. Suddenly it sounded good to run around naked if it meant that they could be free.

"Women don't fight back." he said through gritted teeth, slamming her face into the closest wall.

Her vision blackened for only a few seconds before she regained herself again. She had fought him off twice already and she could definitely do it a third time. With all her power she threw her head back, hitting his face in the process hard enough to make him lose his grip of her hair. Emily took a bolt for the door, but was stopped when the UNSUB had grabbed a hold of the robe, pulling her straight back into his arms, and this time he was ready for her head. She also tried to swing her legs backwards and kick him in his groin or shin, but she just couldn't; he was ready for anything.

"I said: you shouldn't fight back!" he said as he twisted her arms against her back and pulled the rope that closed her robe off so he could tie her up again.

She cursed under her breath as she tried to break free from his grip, but years of building muscles made him a very strong man. When he eventually got tired of trying to tie her up while she was throwing herself around, he turned her around and gave her a left hook aimed straight at her face. Emily fell to the floor and touched the part of her face that had been hit before she once again got up. The UNSUB had made a mistake here because now she was free so she could easily deliver a hard kick between his legs. Him bending over was all the time she needed to run out of there and to the next room, which was the study and she definitely didn't miss the phone on the desk. Hurriedly she dialed the number to her boyfriend and he was quick to pick up.

"Morgan..." she breathed out.

"Emily?" he asked and she could hear him shouting for people to trace the call. "Where are you? How are you?"

"I'm... I don't know where we are." she only answered the first question since she didn't want to worry him with her minor injuries. Though, there was a chance that she could have suffered a concussion due to the blow to her head.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, still going on with that question, but she remained quiet and she didn't get to say anything more before she heard the UNSUB's grunting in the hallway.

"Fuck..." she mumbled and then started with a whisper. "He's coming. I'm not gonna hang up, but I'll put the phone down so he doesn't notice anything."

"No, Emily..."

But she had already put it down and made herself over to an armchair where she thought she could hide behind. She was limping over, she hadn't noticed it before and she couldn't remember if he had kicked her leg. Barely over by the chair, he entered the room with more rage then before.

"I'm gonna make you pay for the pain you caused me." he said, the pain still evident in his voice.

Three big steps were all it was for him to be over by her side and he ducked away from her very weak left hook. The blood trickling down her face was the obvious reason why she suddenly felt so weak. He must have hit her really hard and she hadn't thought about the throbbing dance her head was having, but she hadn't noticed the limping either. Maybe she was in a worse condition than she'd first thought.

"Looking a little pale there, honey." he chuckled.

"No, I've just gotten started." Emily said and delivered one more hit towards his face, which this time hit him and, even though it was weak it angered him enough to knee her in the abdominal. Bending over to catch some air, she wasn't prepared for the blow to her back sending her to the ground. After that it was just kick after kick, all of them hard enough to turn her body purple and blue. Then suddenly it stopped and he started to pace the room. Her robe had opened enough to once more expose her body, but the only thing she cared about now was trying to get her body to move. Every time she tried to stretch out a muscle, pain radiated through her entire body and she immediately gave up on that one to continue on for the next. After trying it all she decided that it probably was best to just stay still and focus on not losing consciousness and prepare for whatever blow he would send her way. There weren't any more.

"I never hit girls, but you just... Couldn't you just stay quiet and behave. Now your body is all ruined... But you're still cute, I'll give you that... I just don't know what to do with you." he stopped his pacing and stopped to look at her bloody and beaten body. He studied her for some time before he continued his ranting. "It wasn't meant to be this way, you know. It all started one day at the bar when my friend pointed out how I would only have sex with one person for the rest of my life. We had already been married for 16 years and he tells me this now?" He stopped to chuckle before sitting down next to her and began stroking her hair in a gesture of affection. "After that I began to see women in this whole new light and honestly... I couldn't get him up for my own wife. I just needed another woman's body..." He looked into her eyes. "But I could never, ever cheat on my wife. I love her so much. Then I just realized that I could have other women too, just not to fuck. It did help. You helped me with my problems with my wife and we have an amazing sex life. It isn't cheating when I picture my wife as one of you when we make love, right?" Emily didn't answer him, she just watched him with disgust. "I've never touched the women, you know?" His hand came so close, though. Sliding down from her hair to her arm. She made another fatal try to get herself moving, but everything just hurt so badly.

"Please..." she whispered, deciding that begging would do the deal.

"Don't worry I won't go too far... After all I don't want to cheat on my wife. I just want to feel them. I've only felt my wife's for so long now and yours look so..." he halted when the front door suddenly opened.

"Dad? I'm home!" a girl screamed through the house and he was quick to drag her body into his lap and place a big hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. The sweat from his hands made her lips sting and her whimpers from the pain came out muffled. "I brought a friend with me to study if that's okay. Daddy?"

"I'm in the study, working... I'll be right out."

He brought her over to the desk and rummaged through his drawers, one hand still on her mouth, until he found some duct-tape to place over her mouth.

He took the rope, which belonged to the robe she was wearing, once again and tied her hands behind her back, sending an excruciating pain through her whole body, causing her to scream into the tape, and then tied her to the armchair. When making sure she wouldn't be able to leave he left the room to transform to the ordinary family man.

* * *

><p>Brian had probably never been that stressed in his entire life. When hearing his girl shouting for him while in the study with one of his girls made his heart stop. He'd managed to keep them in the basement without anybody going down there after Bryan had told them not to. It was his workplace where he'd make them things out of wood as a surprise. Of course he'd never made anything, but instead asked his friend to make it and then he would give it to his family. It kept them out of the basement, both of them liking the occasional surprises he would bring. This day he came really close to being caught. What if his daughter and her friend would have just walked right in and seen the bloody woman on the floor. She had put up far too much trouble than any of the other girls, but to be honest... He kind of liked the chase and the adrenaline of just taking out all his sexual frustration on her. Come to think of it, he couldn't understand why he hadn't done it earlier when it felt this good afterwards.<p>

He hurried to the bathroom first to tuck in his shirt, make his hair less messy and wipe of the blood of his hands and face. His nose wasn't broken, but the blow from her head connecting with his had made his nose bleed. All that was left was the dry blood, which was easy to wipe away. He noticed the blood on his shirt when he was just about to leave and rummaged through the hamper after a new one he could put on. He looked presentable now and could show himself without making anybody suspicious.

"Hi, sweetie," he said as soon as he saw her at the kitchen counter and gave her a kiss on her head. Both she and her friend had already pulled out their books. "What are you studying?"

"American literature." Annie replied dryly before casting a glance to her friend who was sitting on the chair beside her quietly while doodling something that had nothing to do with the American literature. Bryan looked between the two girls and half expected the next words coming out from his daughter's mouth.

"Dad, can you leave us alone for just a few minutes?" she asked and Bryan was very happy to do it.

"Of course, sweetie. I'll go work in the study." he said as he left the room.

His first thought had been to check on the woman he'd left earlier on the floor of his study. But something seemed to hold him back and he had this sudden need to listen in on his daughter's very secretive conversation. It could be about drugs or sex for all he knew and if it was, a father definitely needed to know about it. Or it was just the curiosity getting the better of him. Either way, he decided to stop just outside the door to listen.

"Are you okay?" his daughter asked, concerned.

"I just don't know if I can do this. I can't focus or anything, but dad forced me to go to school today." she sounded hurt, broken almost.

"Julie..." Annie stopped to think about what to say. "They will find her and your dad just want you to keep your grades up so when she's back you'll still be a top student."

"They haven't found anyone else." Julie stated sadly.

"Listen, Julie... You can't let this sick son of a bitch ruin things for your future. And besides, isn't your mother with an FBI-agent? I bet he's never taken one of those before and they always find a way."

Brian knew they were talking about him and though he'd never seen Julie's mother he knew exactly which one of those was her mother and who the FBI-agent was. It should have made him angry, but he only got excited. He didn't need to listen to the girls anymore, eager to see the FBI-agent again. It gave him so many answers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN And he has a name! I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Good news! Morgan and the gang will probably be on their way soon, but so much can happen! **

**I hope you enjoyed it too!  
><strong>

**Don't forget to nominate for 2012 Profiler's choice award!  
><strong>

**And please review:)  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I don't know what to say... Sorry? I've been super lazy with the editing of this chapter. **

**I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

They heard everything that man did to her and told her. The blows, every whimper, his story about why he did this and how he longed to touch her breasts. Morgan was paralyzed as he looked at the phone he currently had on speaker. Of course the others needed to hear everything that happened to her too and all of them were waiting for Garcia to find the location. She did. They had a location, finally, and it was not very far from the houses on Wisteria Lane.

All the agents, plus some of the detectives, went to their cars and drove in a fast speed to the address Garcia had sent to their phones. It took them only ten minutes. Morgan was first out of the car, wanting to just storm the house and get Emily back, but it wouldn't be that easy. Hotch stopped him.

"We have to wait. Let's walk around the house to see if we can see him. If we go in there there's no saying what he can do." Hotch said and Morgan knew he was right.

They split up, Morgan and Reid taking one way while Hotch and Rossi took the other. When they'd looked through all the windows and everything looked good they decided to go inside. The first team and one of the detectives went in through the main door while the second team and two other detectives took the back. Rossi and Hotch reached the kitchen first where Julie and another girl they hadn't met before sat. They reacted as soon as they entered the kitchen.

"Who the hell are you?" Brian's daughter asked.

"I'm SSA David Rossi. We need you to exit this house."

"The hell you need. This is my house. Do you want me to get my dad, he wouldn't be too happy with..."

"Just tell us where Brian is and leave the house."

"We should listen to them." Julie said with pity in her voice. She knew why they were there. "That's the agents that are looking for my mom."

"And you think my dad has them? That's crazy."

"Our colleague called us and we tracked the phone back here. Now leave the house so none of you get hurt."

"He's in the basement." She said as they left the house.

Hotch raised his gun again and motioned for the basement door. Morgan tried to open the door, but of course it was unlocked. He took a step back and swung his leg through the wooden door, making it burst open and revealing a scene he'd never dreamt of seeing. Emily, sewn lips and a knife to her throat, inches from taking her life.

* * *

><p>When the man came he looked happier in a smug kind of way. Emily watched as he approached her and crouched down beside her. He was silent for a long time, just looking at her and smiling, before he talked.<p>

"So... I found out something really exciting." His grin grew bigger in excitement. "Susan's daughter is studying with my daughter and I overheard them talking... You're an FBI-agent!"

Emily's eyes widened, thinking that she was definitely in trouble now. Nobody liked an undercover agent. But this guy... He only smiled and looked a little too excited over the fact. When Emily thought he would strike and beat her again, he undid the rope and threw her over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna take you to the basement now and if you just let out one little sound I will make sure that Susan's daughter won't live to see another day! Understand?" Emily nodded against his back. "Good. Now, if my calculations are right Susan is soon to be dead if we don't go down there. You can't hang upside down forever, you know?"

Emily knew, but she didn't say anything. Instead she was focused on not letting out a whimper as the man's shoulder pressed against her bruises. He stopped in his tracks just outside the kitchen and Emily could hear the two girls talking. They were so close to get seen. The man peaked past the wall and when he decided that they wasn't looking he hurried past the door and to the basement that he quickly unlocked.

"Daddy, is that you?" A voice stopped him.

"Yes, sweetie. I'm just going to the basement to work a little" he yelled back and Emily could feel that he had tensed when hearing his daughter's voice. He waited a couple of seconds before opening the door and walked down the stairs. Once down he took Emily off his shoulder, making her land hard on her side. When he didn't have her heavy weight anymore he walked up to Susan's unconscious body and felt for a pulse. Judging by the way his body relaxed she was still alive so he took her upper body in a tight grip while untying her legs and then placed her gently on the floor, much gentler than how he'd thrown Emily down. He didn't even bother tying Susan up again but dragged Emily over there and tied her hands above her head. Emily hated feeling this tired and powerless, like she didn't have any strength to do anything. That's why it was easy for him to glue her lips shut once more and this time he took a steel wire to sow her them shut. Emily wanted to role her eyes at the stupidity because last time it hadn't been the thread that had broken but her lips so the steel wouldn't be harder to break free from. Though, she had to admit that it hurt a lot more and she wondered for a second if she would be able to go through that pain again.

When he was done he admired his work once more and sat down opposite her to just look. He was so calm. So relaxed. The next words coming out of his mouth didn't match with the way he was looking.

"We have guests. They're here. Your friends I mean."

How did he know? Emily hadn't heard anything at all. Was it because of the pain that she couldn't focus on anything else? This time Emily listened closely and sure enough, she could hear a lot of steps upstairs and his daughter protesting against... was it Rossi? But why was't the man scared of being caught? Whatever his reasons were it wouldn't end good. A minute later the door to the basement was kicked in and Emily was unsure how it had happened but the man was suddenly behind her and she had a knife pressed up against her throat.

"Put the knife down, Brian." Hotch said. Emily could see Morgan behind Hotch and even with the knife cutting into her skin she found herself relieved to see him.

"What are you gonna do, huh? Put a bullet in this thing? She's just a piece of shit, they all are. Put a bullet in her and we can throw her into the closest trashcan."

His view of the world was really twisted and she just couldn't understand it. Brian had a wife and a daughter but still he looked at women like objects, or just the women he knew he couldn't have?

"We're not going to shoot her, Brian. You are going to put your knife down and hand her over to us."

"Not before I kill her." He said and pressed the knife more into her skin, this time drawing blood.

"Think about your daughter." JJ said. "If you killed her your daughter would never forgive you."

Brian released the pressure of the knife, JJ's words actually getting to him.

"It just got so boring." He finally said. "It was always the same thing with my wife and I just wanted to look at other women. That's not cheating."

"That's what we have strip clubs for." Morgan said.

"But it's not the same. They are dirty. These are clean and only for me."

"Why didn't you just get a divorce?" Hotch asked.

"I couldn't do that to my daughter. I love her over anything else in the world."

"Then let Emily go so you can see her again." JJ tried and it seemed to work. Emily was released and Brian stepped in front of her with his arms over his head. Morgan was the first one to reach her and he untied her hands.

"God, Emily. I was so scared. I'm so sorry." He whispered in her ear and she only nodded in response. "Can we get the medics in here? And some pliers?" He screamed out as Hotch handcuffed Brian and led him away. Reid handed him the pliers and carefully he cut the steel wires off, leaving the glue as the only thing holding her mouth shut. "Can you open your mouth?"

Emily tried and knew that if she continued her lips would rip again. Just trying made water spring to her eyes.

"He's glued her mouth shut." Morgan said, turning to Reid. "We have to wait for the medics to..."

"Acetone!" Reid blurted out. "Acetone will dissolve the bond without damaging the lips."

"Get me some!" Morgan said and watched as Reid scurried away.

The medics arrived shortly before Reid and they started with lifting Susan's unconscious body on a stretcher while Morgan applied Acetone on Emily's lips effectively releasing them.

"Are you okay, princess?" He asked while stroking her hair, which was wet from sweat.

"Do I look okay?" She asked sarcastically, not meaning to sound as weak as she did

Morgan chuckled, happy to have Emily back. If Emily managed an answer like that she would definitely be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN She's finally saved! And the story is almost over! **

**Please read and review:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N we're almost at the end, only one or two chapters left.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 13

They were both taken straight to the hospital. Neither of the women had time to talk to the other before, but now when they woke up in a slightly more uncomfortable bed than the one at home both of them gave the request to speak to the other. It was before they even got to hear the extends of their own injuries. The whole team, Garcia and JJ had flown in too, was with Emily when she told them she wanted to go see Susan. The doctor laughed at the request, making Emily irritated.

"Just take me to her so I can see that she's okay. You have all the time in the world to tell me about my bruises and the reason behind this pounding in my head."

The doctor laughed again and Emily shot him her best death glare. "It's not the best thing for you to be up running right now. If your colleagues step out I will tell..."

"They can stay." She snapped. "They can hear my injuries." Emily looked towards her team. "That will make this incompetent man leave faster." She mumbled and several giggles was heard among the team.

"Alright," the doctor started, this time a little more annoyed by his patient. "You have a mild concussion, bruised ribs, sprained ankle and your baby is just fine." The doctor finished off, closing her journal. When he looked at his patient he saw that her mouth was opened big and for the first time it seemed like she didn't know what to say. He gazed around to the team where some were shocked and just a few looked pissed.

"The fucking bastard raped you?" JJ blurted out, not having thought this through enough.

"That would be impossible." The doctor stated. "This baby can't be her captor's. Ms Prentiss is 8 weeks along. I take it you didn't know?" The doctor turned to Emily who was still in shock. "You didn't notice the change in period?"

Emily finally decided to talk. "I just thought it was because of the job. It's happened before that I've skipped it so I didn't think much of it." Emily glanced over to her team and spotted Morgan. She gave him an apologetic look before she noticed that his shock had turned to happiness. His big grin told her so. She let out a breath of relief. At least Morgan was happy about it and they would probably figure out how to make this happen. Emily finally smiled and a squeal reminded her that the two of them weren't alone in the warm hospital room. Two arms threw themselves around her from the side and they hugged her tightly. She knew already from the happy sound and the grip that it was Garcia. Who else? The rest of the team. What would they say? None of them had a clue about their relationship. Emily gulped as she looked at her colleagues and friends. They looked surprised.

"I guess I'll leave you all to talk." The doctor said sensing the awkward silence between his patient and the other agents, except for the colorful blonde that quite frankly scared him.

The door clicked behind the doctor and Garcia pulled away from the brunet. She didn't looked as shocked as the other agents, more happy than anything.

"Is there anything you want to tell us?" Rossi asked, breaking the now unbearable silence.

Emily just looked at them, her mouth opening and closing several times trying to come up with what to say. JJ beat her to the punchline. "You obviously have a boyfriend. Now spill it."

"Come on JJ, you know who it is, remember?" Garcia said happily which followed by an 'ooh' from JJ. Hotch, Rossi and Reid still had no idea. Morgan's eyes widened slightly.

After some more time Emily finally decided on what to say. "I've been seeing someone for a couple of months. Seven actually. This is very unexpected, and way too fast. We had decided to take it slow because of our job and all that, but I think that both of us will be happy..."

"We don't care about that right now sweet cheeks. Just tell us who he is." Garcia said with a wink and shifted her gaze between Emily and Morgan who both looked terrified.

"Well, I..." Emily started, but didn't get any further as there was a knock on the door. "Sorry guys. Come on in." Emily called and waited for the door to open. She was surprised to see Gabrielle, Lynette and Bree behind the door.

"We was wondering if maybe we could talk." Gabrielle said and looked from Emily to the rest of the team.

Emily nodded. "Can you guys leave for now? I need to talk to them."

"We'll leave, but you won't get away from telling us who..." Garcia lowered her voice and put her hands around her mouth. "...the baby daddy is."

Emily chuckled and rolled her eyes while her team got out one by one, leaving her alone with the three housewives. The silence was a bit awkward before one of them decided to speak.

"How are you doing?" Bree asked, more kindly than Emily had expected.

"Just a bit sore a little everywhere, but I will heal." Emily said and managed a smile. "How's Susan?"

"She will be okay. Her lips look better than yours at least." Lynette said. "We want to thank you."

Emily looked up at them surprised. "Thank me? I fooled you into thinking I was one of you. My whole story was fake."

"You still are one of us. We enjoyed hanging out with you even if we were very surprised to hear that you were an FBI agent." Gabrielle said, smiling. "Though, how is it working with your and Agent Morgan's relationship in the office?"

"Wait, that was also a part of the cover." Emily lied.

"Ah, come on. Chemistry like that can't be faked. You two have to have the hots for each other."

Emily looked down to her hands where the right hand was fingering on the left hand's fingernails and chuckled nervously. "I haven't really gotten around to tell the rest of the team so I would appreciate it if you could keep this on a quiet level."

"You mean they haven't figured it out already?" Gabrielle laughed, but quickly stopped at Bree's stern gaze.

"What Gabrielle means to say is we're very thankful for you and happy that you are alive. I would also like to invite you and the rest of the team to a dinner party at my house after you and Susan get out of this hellhole."

Emily had a hard time not to laugh at the redhead as her face and movements were stiff as always when saying this, only giving away a small smile and a slight chuckle when saying 'hellhole'.

"I will take you up on that offer." Emily nodded. She knew all about Bree's cooking and it couldn't be anything else than superb.

"Now that that's settled it's probably best if we let her rest." Lynette said, pointing with one thumb and her head towards the exit. "Ladies?"

Gabrielle gave Emily a tight hug and left after Bree and Lynette who had left the room after a nod and a wave.

Emily sank down in her bed. If she was sleeping, there was no possible reason for her to tell anybody about the father of her baby.

* * *

><p>Susan got to leave the hospital after three days, when they had made sure she had gotten enough fluids and that she didn't have any brain damage from the blood rushing to her head when hanging upside down. Emily got one extra day, which was according to her very unfair since she was perfectly fine. She had managed to not tell the team anything about her baby, pretending to be asleep if someone other than the doctor entered and it seemed to work. Though, she had no idea how it had been for Morgan since apparently both Garcia and JJ said they knew who the father was, but they could be wrong.<p>

To Emily's surprise it was Morgan who entered her room when she got released. With him he had fresh clothes, a cocktail dress, and he himself was wearing a suit. Emily looked at Morgan with raised eyebrows.

"Come on, we're late to this dinner party you agreed to attend."

"Already?" Emily asked surprised.

"Well, we have to go back tomorrow morning since you're released now and all. There really isn't any other time." Morgan said while Emily changed into the black dress that hugged her curves deliciously.

"I'm all done." Emily said, straightening her dress to make it longer.

"Great. Let's get going." He said, starting out of the room and down the corridor.

"Where are the others?" Emily asked.

"They should probably be on their way now. They had some paperwork to fill in at the precinct. And just so you know, they all want to know that I'm the father tonight at dinner."

Emily stopped in her tracks. "What?" She suddenly got more nervous about the evening.

"Calm down we'll do this together." He said and stroke his hand over her cheek. "Besides, when detective Chubby and Chuck overheard us talking about it, both of them tried to make us believe that one of them is the father so when we tell them it's me they'll be relieved." Morgan winked at his girlfriend and she chuckled before they finally left the building. If this was a week earlier Emily would have dreaded sitting at the same table as housewives and hear all their crazy stories. She wouldn't have looked forward to Bree the robot, who never let out any form of emotion, Susan who would probably end up ruining someone's dress or the table cloth, Gabrielle with her non-stop talk about her new possessions and whatever her husband, Carlos, had bought her, when in fact Emily knew she was screwing the gardener, or Lynette who was so worn out that you got sleepy by just looking at her. Now, though, Emily was excited. She had learnt to fit in, in their tight little group and she was blessed to have gotten to know them.

Emily looked out through the window and smiled as they pulled into Wisteria Lane. Let the party begin!

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please review and let me know what you think:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Only one chapter more after this. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

"How lovely that you could make it." Bree said, mostly as a polite greeting; she knew they would come.

The rest of the team was already there, each with a glass of champagne in hand and mingling with the other guests. Susan was there with a guy named Mike Delfino that she had stressed about in the past. She looked good. Of course her lips looked a little swollen and bruised, but Mike didn't seem to care about that. He seemed like a sweet guy and Susan deserved that. Gabrielle was there with Carlos. She didn't look to happy to be by his side, but she was happy about the new diamond earrings he had brought home earlier that day. Lynette was there with her husband Tom. They looked happy, like if it came to it they would die for each other. Just like Emily would die for Morgan without a doubt. Apparently Lynette and Tom had left the kids with Karen McCluskey so it was pretty quiet in the house. Something told Emily that Bree had been the one to say that no kids under 10 years old were allowed at the party. Bree's husband was there too. He looked happier when talking to the guys, but Bree's son looked miserable as always. Garcia had manage to get Susan's and Bree's daughters involved in a conversation where the blonde did the most talking. Emily couldn't tell if they were happy to be in that position, but she didn't have time to think about it before they were called to the table. It was a three course meal, starting with a Basil Purée soup Bree told them as soon as she brought the dish in. It was delicious and the whole team seemed to enjoy it.

"What do you think of the soup?" Bree asked.

"It's yummy." Garcia said, taking another spoon full of the creamy soup.

"Nothing... Abnormal with it?" She asked and got most people's eyes on her.

"No, it's really tasty." Emily said, confused over where this was going.

"See, Danielle? Someone who appreciate fine cuisine." Bree said, pointedly to her daughter who rolled her eyes as an answer.

"Ooh!" Garcia's voice said a little too loudly. She had finished her soup and apparently she had come up with a way to change the subject. "Emily has an announcement!"

Fuck! Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut for once? Emily drummed nervously on the table until Morgan reached for her hand to reassure her, a way too obvious move for those who knew and maybe even for some of the others. Emily cleared her throat while moving her eyes from person to person.

"I..." She didn't get further until the man next to her interrupted.

"It's my baby. I'm the father." Morgan said and squeezed Emily's hand. She hadn't liked the pressure she had of telling everyone, but Morgan saved her. Like he always did and would do.

"How long has this been going on?" Their unit chief asked, getting straight to the point.

"About six months, maybe seven." Emily answered truthfully.

"Come on, you gotta have seen it?"Gabrielle spoke up. "I mean I saw it from the start and I'm not even..."

"Gabby..." Bree warned, efficiently making the younger woman quiet. "Congratulations Emily. We're all very happy for you."

"I hope you will come and visit us when the baby's out. I mean you have to." Susan said and took a sip of her wine.

Emily looked to Morgan and then to the team. They looked at least happy for them, even a small smile grazed Hotch's lips if she wasn't mistaken.

"You won't let this interfere with the job?" Hotch had to ask.

"Have we ever done that these last couple of months?"

"Good point. Though you might want to continue to keep quiet about this, other people might not be as understanding about it."

Both Emily and Morgan nodded. "Of course." She said.

"Are we done with all this seriousness now?" Garcia asked Hotch and got a nod in return. She squealed and jumped out of her chair to hug the new couple, that she'd know about for about a week, but had never had a chance to express her happiness. This time she didn't waste anymore time as she pulled both of them into a big bear hug.

* * *

><p>The men of Wisteria Lane weren't really sure why they were there. They'd only heard that one of them, or all of them, had saved Susan's life and that Bree decided to host a big dinner party. The latter wasn't that out of the usual, but this time the guests were people none of them knew. Or Rex had met two of them when his wife had dragged him along to welcome the newest neighbors. Of course he'd felt embarrassed. He got that feeling a lot about Bree. She just wasn't the same carefree and easygoing woman he'd fallen in love with all those years ago. Rex was glad, though, that he wasn't the only man that had been forced to accompany their wife. Tom was there too, sans kids by Bree's request, Carlos was there and Susan has gotten the plumber to come with her. He didn't really know him all that well, but he seemed as a cool enough guy to have a beer with and watch a game.<p>

Mike didn't really know why he said yes to Susan when she asked if he wanted to come. He really had enough to worry about with Deirdre's murder and all. The idea struck him to ask one of those people that was there for help, but Deirdre's father wouldn't want that so he shut his mouth and mingled with the other guests instead. Susan had caught his interest from the first time he had met her and she'd succeeded with the impossible, making an uneatable mac & cheese. Normally Mike didn't go for clumsy girls, but he couldn't help to think that Susan was adorable, except for when she almost killed his dog. So maybe that's why he said yes. His sub-conscience told him to move on and that Deirdre's killer would probably never get caught. But what a way to move on. Dinner party at Bree's, this night couldn't be anything else than awkward.

Tom Scavo missed his couch. He had planned to change from his work suit into comfortable clothes, grab a beer and see if something good was on TV. Instead when he got home Lynette ushered him to get a shower and wear an even more uncomfortable suit, which he knew meant that TV-time would have to wait. Lynette had already left the kids with Mrs. McCluskey. It was just for him to do as his wife said and go to Bree's dinner party. She had explained what it was for, but his mind had been busy with self-pity that he'd only caught half of it. He didn't really have a choice in the matter, as usually. Don't get him wrong, Tom loved his wife even if she could get a little controlling, but that's just another proof of how much he really loved her.

Carlos Solis wished he would've had to work, but no such luck. He didn't like any of the other housewives that filled Gabby's mind with shit everyday. That woman that had introduced herself as Sam when he'd met her once had seemed kind of fishy too from the beginning. Though, Carlos didn't trust people easy, but this time he had been right. She had just been too much up everyone's ass. Just the fact that she had been invited to poker nights while Edie Britt always had to sit at home, or go to a bar to hook up with some new dude. Carlos found himself lucky to have the sexiest, most beautiful and kind-hearted woman on the planet, even if she got a little greedy sometimes. She was worth all that money. As soon as that Sam woman came in he was left alone with some tall skinny guy that had a little too much information in his head. That was pretty much the only reason why he was happy to be called to the table. That and Bree's amazing cooking.

Although, the men might have not liked the company, they all liked the food. Then all of the sudden the colorful blonde spoke up. All of the men agreed that this was a woman they would be too afraid to approached. She looked a little too crazy and Rex hoped that she hadn't filled his daughter with a bunch of crap. Someone was pregnant and it couldn't get more awkward. They didn't know if they should've continued their soup and let them deal with it, but one glance to their women told them to put the spoons down. Maybe they should've paid more attention, but none of this were really their business so their minds could wander of how much they wanted. They weren't really expected to talk anyways. No, this was between those so called profilers. It would have been best if they could've just left to maybe watch some game, just the guys, while their women continued with this quite embarrassing dinner. Tom risked a glance at the serious dark haired man as he was about to tell them that their relationship could continue. Tom's wife had sat quiet too, but still regarded the expecting couple with great curiosity. Somehow Tom couldn't get himself to get as intrigued as her. This was just... Awkward.

Carlos literally jumped when the colorful blonde jumped out of her chair. Did that mean he could continue eating?

"Now that this is settled, it is time for our main course." Bree rose from her chair and started to gather everybody's plate, finished or unfinished, almost crashing into the squealing blonde on the way. She left the dining room and headed out to the kitchen. People around started to chat away immediately, most of them talking about the news that had been shared just recently. Bree was out only minutes after with the main dish. She explained to them all that it was braised duck, a fact Rex already knew of course and he really enjoyed it, even if he wished she would try not to spend that much time in the kitchen every day before dinner. Though, between the garlic mashed potatoes and the duck, he saw nothing wrong with the time she chose to spend preparing it today. Right now he was just happy to eat, since the first course had been taken away from him so quickly.

"So what do you guys do when you get back?" Lynette was the one to ask.

"Paperwork." Rossi answered. "Our job might seem glamorous and all, but there's a hell of a lot of paperwork that comes with it." Rossi chuckled and took a bite of his duck. The redhead really lived up to his expectations.

Rex looked at his wife and saw the pride in her face. She, like everybody else, could tell that the others loved their dinner.

"Well, I'm sure it's nice with all the traveling you get to do and the places you get to see, if you don't count the dead bodies." Bree smiled one of her less stiff ones.

"I guess." Emily answered. "But it can be hard to. With the schedule and all." She looked down at her still flat stomach.

Mike started to squirm a little in his seat, hoping that the brunet wouldn't start crying on them. Mike definitely couldn't handle a crying woman. She was clearly thinking about the baby when saying that and she looked sad. For the first time he really wanted to redirect the conversation at something else, so he spoke up, surprising both Susan and her friends.

"I've been a little out of the loop, but what happened in that house?" He asked, regretting it immediately when all eyes turned to him. He didn't like standing in the spotlight at all. "I mean I've been busy with work and all that, only heard that women went missing and that new neighbors moved in." He nodded to Emily and Morgan. Truth was that he had spent most of the time at Deirdre's father's house and then followed whatever lead he could find about the killer.

"Yeah, well..." Emily paused, her eyes asking if she should tell him and she got some nods in response. It would probably be out in the open anyways, the way this street gossiped. "We moved in undercover to figure out who was doing all this."

"What I don't understand is why you had to do that. I mean there were agents here questioning us anyways." Gaby interrupted.

"We didn't get far with that. We needed someone more on the inside. Maybe you would mention things that you didn't think was important or..."

"Or your agent would be taken." Susan said, looking at Emily. The whole table got into an awkward silence.

"So what did happen to those other girls?" Mike asked to break the awkward silence, and because of his curiosity.

Emily looked down to her lap. "They didn't make it. Two of them died even before we got there and the last one died at the hospital." It got quiet again, but Mike decided to let it be that way. Maybe to show some respect to those who died.

The rest of the main course was eaten in silence until Bree finally decided to clear their plates again. Emily, JJ and Garcia stood up from the seats and insisted on helping Bree. Of course Bree didn't want the help, but the three agents won. They disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the rest of the guests to let their food melt.

"So what do you do?" Morgan asked the guys in the neighborhood.

"I'm a plumber." Mike answered and waited for someone with a more interesting job title to take over.

"I'm in the advertisement business, an executive to be exact. We make ads in both newspapers and on TV." Tom told the agents, not really the one for small talking.

Morgan looked at the men that hadn't answered and that still kept quiet, wondering if he would get them to talk. He hadn't really had a chance to talk to these people and he was really trying to indulge them in a conversation. It worked with two of them, the other two didn't think they needed to talk.

Carlos looked at the black man and then down to where the dessert would soon be placed. His job as a president of Mergers and Acquisitions wasn't really worth talking about. It wouldn't do much to the silence. Rex's job as a surgeon was much more interesting, but he just chose to be quiet. That was what he mostly did during these dinner parties anyways so why should that stop now?

"I wish I could work." Lynette said with a sigh and a chuckle. "But before Penny gets old enough for preschool I will have to be a full-time mom."

"But you are good at it." Susan smiled at the blonde.

"Have you seen my monsters?" Lynette asked with a tone that told everyone she was joking.

Tom took his wives hand and squeezed it gently. Lynette looked up at him and gave him a tired smile. They didn't get further in their conversation before the three agents and Bree came into the room again, carrying coffee, brandy and two pies. The pies were placed on each side of the table and Bree told everyone to help themselves while Emily went around the table to offer coffee.

"Mm... what is this?" JJ asked after trying a forkful.

"It's my very own Lemon Meringue Pie." Bree said proudly.

"You have to give me the recipe." JJ continued.

"I will give it to you later, dear." Bree smiled at the younger woman, who continued eating the delicious dessert.

The rest of the dinner party went on without any complications. Even though all of the men didn't loosen up, the rest of the guests carried on the conversation, even the teenagers did some talking. The night was soon over and the agents were forced to leave. The day after they would have to drive back to Quantico. It wasn't that far so they might be able to come back to visit, though their crazy schedule would probably make it difficult.

"I will miss you." Susan said while hugging Emily. "I owe my life to you."

Emily shook her head. "You don't owe me anything. I promise I will be back though. Now with my baby I won't have the same crazy schedule and it's only 1 hour away." Emily smiled at the brunet.

They all hugged each other goodbye before leaving Bree's house. One more night at the hotel and then they would all be back in their own cozy beds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I wanted to just explore a little what the men of Wisteria Lane thinks about all these parties Bree throws. I mean they never seem too happy with them. Only the epilogue left. **

**Please review!**


	15. Epilogue

**A/N Finally, the last chapter! I rewrote it a couple of times to get it the way I wanted so I hope it's okay! It's quite the relief to see it end. Thanks to all you who's stuck by me all this time!**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

5 years later

It was a warm summer day on Wisteria Lane. The children were running around in the backyards, with nothing to worry about. Two years old MJ Delfino was playing with Benjamin Hodge who was only a couple of months older. A little further away in the same backyard Alice Morgan was playing mommy with Juanita Solis. Being four years old made her feel extra big when playing with her one year old friend. Penny Scavo was the oldest one attending the party. She had recently turned six years and liked hanging out with the grown ups or with Alice. Her favorite thing to do was to fuss over Gabrielle's swollen stomach. It was really exciting that Gabrielle would have her second kid in a short period of time. Lynette didn't want to answer Penny when the questions about where babies came from arose. The little girl was just so fascinated that a little kid could grow inside one's stomach. But it was only women that could have them, she knew. Carlos, Mike, Orson or Derek didn't get a big stomach before they became fathers.

The party that was held today wasn't as happy as Bree's dinner parties used to be. Inside the house was a big sign saying 'Goodbye Orson'. Bree would be left alone with her youngest son, a fact that both Susan and Mike had tried to prevent by not wanting to press charges. Susan forgave Orson for running Mike over, but Bree couldn't do the same. She had told him that she would only take him back if he turned himself in, and after some time he agreed to do it. Bree really wasn't lucky in her choice of men. Her first husband Rex cheated on her and later died of a heart attack caused by her next boyfriend, the pharmacist George Williams. To be honest she didn't know how many he killed to get to her, but it all ended with him killing himself and even if she did nothing to prevent it she wouldn't feel guilty. Then there was Orson Hodge. His mother and ex wife were the crazy ones, but it didn't stop him from running over Mike to silence him. It worked since Mike came out with no memory, but of course it didn't work for too long. And now the time was there. The last day before Orson would serve his three years sentence in prison. Her daughter, Danielle, had already gone away to college, but at least Bree would have Andrew around. She just hoped he would be to some help. They had really had their ups and downs in their relationship, but Andrew seemed to be a well-behaved kid now.

Lynette and Tom Scavo's three sons didn't want to be there. They were all old enough to be home alone or to go to the closest mall without parents. It almost felt as if it was Tom that needed to be taken care of. He had gone and bought a Mustang in the middle of all, but surviving cancer made Lynette believe that there was nothing she couldn't handle.

Susan and Mike were there with MJ, still happily married. They knew they could conquer everything thrown in their way. They got through Mike's coma and memory loss, they got through his painkiller addiction and the most recent when Julie went away to Princeton University to study medicine. She had just grown up too fast, making Susan worried that MJ would grow up just as fast.

Gabrielle and Carlos Solis were expecting their second child. Carlos was more happy about it than his wife, saying that it was another miracle. Gabby was just too worried about her looks. She wasn't nearly as beautiful and slim as she was before she got pregnant with Juanita. Things didn't get better when Carlos couldn't get a job since almost every job required him to see. He had recently figured out that he could be a masseur and even if that wasn't the best paid job it was the best they could do. They were really into some deep shit right now.

Edie was gone from there. The women of Wisteria Lane had made her leave, something none of them were sad about.

Bob and Lee had moved in too. It took a long time before anyone really got to know them, they only saw the horrible, loud fountain as a reminder that you might not want to get into their space. Yet still they were here today to say goodbye to Orson Hodge.

Emily and Derek Morgan had decided to move into Ava's old house when her husband decided that the house was too big for one person. As soon as Emily went on maternity leave she convinced Morgan to move there and since it was only an hour away from the office he agreed that Wisteria Lane was a perfect place to raise their kid. Though, they hadn't expected all the drama that would come with it. Burnt down houses, feuds between neighbors, new neighbors moving in that just didn't seem that friendly and tornadoes. The tornado was probably the worst. Neither Emily or Morgan was there when it happened, having been called out on a case in Oregon. They had left Alice with Susan and Julie, which they always did, and they got a call from a hysterical Garcia who said that a tornado had hit their neighborhood. They had been so worried and got the permission to go home early since they wouldn't be able to focus on the case. They could finally let out a breath when they saw that their daughter and most people they loved and cherished were alive. Unfortunately, Ida Greenberg died trying to save the Scavos, Victor Lang, the man Gabrielle just married, died during a fight with Carlos. It wasn't Carlos who killed him though, it was a part of a fence piercing through his chest. The last one was a woman identified as Sylvia that no one seemed to know. Everyone went out of the tornado relatively okay, except for Carlos losing his sight. Bad things seemed to be normal on Wisteria Lane. It didn't take long until there was a shooting in one of the houses. It had been Katherine Mayfair's ex-husband who died. The whole family had seemed fishy ever since they'd moved in, but Susan seemed to know them since 12 years back so everyone tried to go along with it and she was just like Emily quickly invited to poker night. Katherine was an exact copy of Bree, sometimes even better. Katherine's Lemon Meringue pie had tasted better than Bree's which no one thought was possible.

After the tornado Emily had decided that she'd had enough. She didn't want to get called away on a case and leave Alice here in case something bad would happen, because it always did. That safe neighbor wasn't that safe after all, but Emily just didn't want to move away because those good moments topped the bad ones. The good moments when new babies was born. The times when the bad people got what they deserved. When Susan and Mike finally tied the knots, even if no one was there to see it. Wisteria Lane is a good place for children to grow up. I've been so blessed getting to know some of these women and I wish I could've gotten to know all the future women who would move in to the street where I once lived. So many things has happened and so many more would come. And I would be there for every one of those moments. My name is Mary-Alice Young and I'm a collector too. I collect all those special little moments that some people wouldn't notice. I collect moments from the past, present and the future. I know exactly what a bumpy road that lie in front of the people of Wisteria Lane. Will I tell them? Of course not. These strong people will handle it when the times come. They will stand by each other through every downfall just like they always do. I know this for sure because this is how they in the end will reach that happy ending they all want.

* * *

><p><strong>AN It's over! This is the chapter I've done the most research on actually. I had to look up everyone's age and since I jumped to the middle of their 5 years jump I had to try and see what had happened(since Paige Dash was 3 years when her mother and her crashed with Susan and Mike I knew that it hadn't happened yet and that they were still married.) It took some time to find everything out, but I did it! I hope you liked the ending. I got an idea to write a sequel which would basically be the future Desperate Housewives drama that's in the show, only with Emily and Derek there, but I don't think many people are reading this.**

**I'm really greatful for those who did! Please review and let me know what you think:)**


End file.
